The Love Polygon
by emmagrace13
Summary: Our favorite characters from PJO and HOO are all found in a major love triangle (or a love polygon!) The main characters are Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Reyna, Jason, Piper, Leo, and some others! All of these characters attend Goode High, just your average high school, but not all the drama is average! *In the process of writing!*
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is my first fanfiction and hopefully I can get at least maybe…..2 reviews? :) OK I will try to make this as long as possible but my brain isn't the smartest...would you call it a Seaweed Brain?! Hahaha get Seaweed Brain, sorry I had to add that in there. This is a introduction. OK let's begin :) Oh and by the way you could probably just skip this introduction and go straight to the bottom and look at all the mini love triangles going on and you could skip all the boring stuff if you want. OK now I'm really going to begin :)**

 **Also I do not own PJO or HOO, Rick Riordan does.**

 **ANNABETH'S POV**

'Another year at school' I thought silently. I looked at this girl in the mirror that I didn't recognize. She had shiny blonde princess curls down to her elbows, a straight small nose, beautiful full lips tinted pink, and most shockingly of all steel gray eyes clouded with different shades of gray and flecked with gold. I quickly looked away from the mirror as the girl who had reflected back reminded me of my mother. But I wasn't my mother. I was Annabeth Minerva Chase. I laid out my outfit for the day, reminding myself not the wear anything too flashy, or it might spark attention. The only attention I wanted was from Percy Jackson, but I wasn't the only one who wished that. I definitely had no chance, even if he didn't have a girlfriend who was, Reyna Ramirez-Arellano. Reyna was cold and gave you the hard truth. She often pursed her lips and she kept her dark long hair in a tight bun on the top of her head. She had coal black eyes and if she was mad at you she would give you a death glare that would make you run home to your mother. (Yes I know how immature for me to say.) Percy however was athletic, social, and loud. But, I could tell that they weren't too romantically involved and that they didn't seem that into each other. Rumor has it that they were just 'dating' so people could stop asking them out. He ignored people like me. And people like me knew people like him would never like me back. But my stubborn self ignored that fact and continued liking Percy, being the nerdy, quiet girl I am. As I put on my ripped up blue jeans, My gray T-shirt that said "live by the sun, love by the moon", and my black flats. I quickly combed my hair, grabbed my gray and black backpack and treaded out the door on my way to school.

 **PERCY'S POV**

"Ugh" I groaned. Today was the first day at school. I dreaded seeing Reyna and still competed with myself whether we should quit our coverup relationship. We only began it because we both got hit on constantly so we began 'fake dating'. It was an open relationship so it couldn't hurt that I had a major crush on a girl named Calypso. She was beautiful. She had caramel colored hair that went down to her waist and she wore a headband over her head. She had chocolate brown eyes and a small mouth. She was easily one of the most beautiful girls at school. I however had messy black hair, I was sort of muscular from swim team and the football team. And I oddly enough had sea green eyes. I was outgoing and athletic and popular. But most importantly I was a nice guy. I may be a momma's boy, but hey what girl could resist that. ' _I hope Calypso couldn't,' I thought. 'Shutup stupid brain!' 'No' it replied._ I guess it couldn't hurt to think about Calypso. Or look at her. Or talk to her? I ran my hand through my messy hair and got into my car.

 **REYNA'S POV**

I began swiveling my dark long locks into a tight bun on the top of my head. I thought about the first day of school. Unfortunately I had to see Percy Jackson today. I thought about my schoolgirl crush that I had on Jason Grace. I couldn't help it he's a gentleman. He has excellent manners. His looks were good but that didn't matter to me. But he had straight short blonde hair, icy blue eyes that made your knees buckle (not mine of course), and full lips. He was beautiful and so was his personality. He was athletic, like me but he wasn't as stern as me. He was nicer and had more friends. But that doesn't change things. I'm dating Percy. And nothing can change that.

 **LUKE'S POV**

I brushed my dirty blonde hair back and looked in the mirror as my dark blue eyes reflected back. I said, "As handsome as ever!" I just hoped I was handsome enough for Annabeth. Yes I had a small crush at the nerdiest girl at our school. I am a little ashamed because guys like me were supposed to like girls like Piper or Reyna. But my feelings pointed towards Annabeth. I think she looked toward me as a brother or something because whenever I flirted with her she ignored me. But I ignored my feelings for her today. I decided I was going to ask out Calypso today, so I can maybe ignore my feelings for Annabeth. I shook all the thoughts out of my head and rushed to school.

 **CALYPSO'S POV**

I fixed my headband as I thought about Luke Castellan. He was beautiful. If only he would open his stupidly beautiful eyes to see that he should go out with me. I think Percy Jackson might like me though too. If he asked me out today I would probably say no. I liked Luke not Percy. Percy had the chance to like me a year ago...I forgot about that bad experience and trudged out to my car.

 **LEO'S POV**

I was so lucky to have a girlfriend that I didn't love back that didn't love me back either. Aaah it was nice. Ok, I was dating Thalia Grace but it was obvious we weren't romantic or anything. She was too busy with her best friend Annabeth and her other friends Nico and Luke, and I was too busy with working in my mom and dad's mechanic shop. Sometimes I really prefer machines to people. The only person I prefer to a machine was Calypso. She was the only person who was anything like me. She didn't mind getting down and dirty and was the only girl who I communicated with me besides occasionally Thalia and sometimes Annabeth and Piper, who was practically my sister. I just Calypso would open her beautiful brown eyes and see that I liked her. I decided that if I didn't ask her out by the end of the school year then I was hopeless. I set down my wrench and ran out of the door.

 **THALIA'S POV**

I hated my life sometimes. I was dating a guy I didn't like, I was best friends with a guy I did like, and I couldn't tell Luke that because he obviously liked my other best friend, Annabeth. And poor Annabeth liked my cousin Percy Jackson. So unfortunately, me, the punk girl I am, shouldn't care. But I did. Speaking of me being a punk rock girl, I had shoulder length black hair with purple and green highlights so I doubted Luke would be into my type because I was odd, but I didn't care what anyone else thought. ' _Except Luke' my brain thought._ I ignored myself. I hurried out the door because I was picking up Annabeth for the first day of school.

 **NICO'S POV**

I wasn't goth. I just wanted you to know that. I had short black hair, a black aviator jacket, a black skull shirt, faded black pants, and a skull ring. I just like the color black. I have a crush on Thalia Grace. If only she wasn't dating Leo. But I know she doesn't like me like that, no one does. I slowly walked out of my room, dreading the first day of school.

 **JASON'S POV**

OK, I just want to say that I don't have a crush on Piper McLean. ' _Liar' my brain echoed in my mind._ OK maybe I do, but I wish I didn't. I have this thing against high school relationships. I think they're illogical. But I just couldn't help myself by thinking about Piper's choppy brown hair, her dark tan, her caramel brown eyes that sparkled in the sun, her beautiful pink lips. I fell out of my trance and raced to catch the bus.

 **PIPER'S POV**

I admit, I have a crush on Percy Jackson. It was obvious. I couldn't help help but blush when I was around him. His beautiful sea green eyes made my heart beat a million times a minute. I just knew that he was dating Reyna, my best friend, and I felt like I was betraying her every time I thought about him. Unfortunately, Percy Jackson knew I liked him and he didn't care. I forced myself to get over him. I suggested to myself that I should ask out Jason Grace because I thought I could learn to like him. I am going to. ' _I am going to ask out Jason Grace today!' I thought to myself._ I hurriedly walked out of the door out to the bus stop.

 _ **Annabeth likes Percy**_

 _ **Percy likes Calypso but is dating Reyna**_

 _ **Reyna likes Jason but is dating Percy**_

 _ **Luke likes Annabeth**_

 _ **Calypso likes Luke**_

 _ **Leo likes Calypso but is dating Thalia**_

 _ **Nico likes Thalia**_

 _ **Thalia likes Luke but is dating Leo**_

 _ **Jason likes Piper**_

 _ **Piper likes Percy**_

 **I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter to my first fanfiction! Goodbye loves…**

 **-Emma 3 :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK I'm super sorry that the introduction from chapter 1 had so much POV jumping but it will probably be one to two POV's per chapter. Maybe I can get 4 or 5 reviews this chapter? :) That would be amazing...OK I'll begin my loves 3 :)**

 **I don't own PJO or HOO. Rick Riordan does.**

 **ANNABETH'S POV**

I glanced at my schedule… It read: _HOMEROOM: English-Mr. Blofis._ I walked toward English class and I hurried as the first bell rang. I quickly sat in a seat in the very back in the far right corner. Then a wave of the ocean breeze hit me as Percy Jackson sat to the seat in front of me. How do I begin to describe Percy Jackson. He was the most beautiful creature to me, but even if he wasn't I would still have a huge crush on him. He was a sweet guy that you couldn't help but loving and also had a wonderful sense of humor. He had manners and his morals were the same as mine. Also whenever his sea green eyes glanced at me, my heart couldn't help but beat faster and he swept me off my feet. Then Mr. Blofis called and pointed at the board, "Percy Jackson, what do you think?" When his name was called I was taken out of my trance. Percy said confused while focusing on the board, "Uh…." People snickered all around. I quickly glanced at the question on the board. It read, "What is the point of view of the story we read in class yesterday." I remembered and I whispered to Percy, "Limited, third person." He repeated what I said and Mr. Blofis said surprised, "Yes, that's correct Mr. Jackson." Percy looked back at me with a grateful look and whispered, "Thanks," and I replied, "No problem." I felt my cheeks heat up a bit as he turned back towards the front of the classroom. I tried to get rid of my thoughts of Percy Jackson, because if anything I didn't want to cause problems between Reyna and Percy, whether the rumors were true or not. And I needed to quit daydreaming about him. Percy was committed to Reyna and I would never have a chance with him. And that was that. I quit liking Percy. ' _That's a lie' my brain answered._ I knew it was a lie. But I pretended to believe that I didn't like Percy Jackson. It didn't change much.

 **~Line Break~**

Later that day during my free period I headed toward the library to work my shift there. I thought about what Thalia told me about Luke. She had told me he asked out Calypso today. I thought about how Thalia had vented to me about stupid Luke and that he didn't like her back. I did this As I started to stack up the massive piles of books that were being returned, they were all knocked over unexpectedly. Behind the counter stood Drew Tanaka and she fakely apologized, "Ooops I'm so sorry Anna-brat." "It's Annabeth" I corrected her with clenched teeth. I bit my lit wondering how I should handle her bullying me this year. I just shut my mouth and I ignored her. That's what I usually did...yet I'm still being bullied by Drew and I have been since I was a Freshman. Now it was my Senior year. And I wanted to make this year last. Drew interrupted my thoughts. "Um hello, are you going to pick up these books?" she asked. I slowly walked from behind the counter to pick up the books when BAM! I tripped over Drew's foot that she purposely held out for me to trip over and hit my head hard on the huge pile of books that lay spread out on the floor. As I started to black out, the last thing I heard was Drew's evil cackle.

 **~Line Break~**

I woke up in the nurse's office and my throat felt scratchy. I had a massive headache and I woke up confused of what had happened. I saw Thalia and Percy in the waiting room. I wondered why Percy was there when the nurse appeared and said, "Oh honey, you woke up!" I nodded and she asked what I remembered. I explained up until I blacked out and I couldn't remember anything after that. She called Percy into the room and I felt confused. The nurse assured me when she saw my face and explained, "Oh, he found you knocked out in the library." Percy looked at me sheepishly, "I found you on the floor so I carried you in here." I said gratefully, "Oh thanks." I felt my face flush and I looked down at my feet. "Anyway," the nurse continued, "Annabeth darling you'll have to go home early and don't worry, we'll handle Drew." I gulped. I knew Drew would somehow lie and get out of it like she always did. But I kept my mouth shut. The nurse added, "Do you know someone who could take you home?" I began to open my mouth but Percy said, "I could," he said, "If you'd like." I stared at my feet. "OK." I squeaked. "Good it's all settled then." she said as she left the room. I started to get up but I forgot that I twisted my ankle when I fell, so I wobbled back onto where I was lying down. "Owww!" I winced. Percy grabbed my arm, helped me up, and he put his arm around my shoulders and aided me to his car. I felt super embarrassed but I manage to hobble to his car anyway without blushing anymore than I was.

 **~Line Break~ (20 minutes from Annabeth's house.)**

"So Annabeth huh?" he asked. I looked surprised. "You know my name?" I asked. "Of course, you're like the smartest girl in our grade!" he exclaimed. ' _My dyslexia doesn't help any.' I thought._ I quietly looked down at my feet. "So...um, want to play a game?" he asked. I looked up at his beautiful sea green eyes and wondered aloud, "What kind of game?" Percy suggested, "Um...10 questions?" I shuffled uncomfortably in my seat. "You ask me first" I told him, not wanting to ask questions he might be uncomfortable about answering. "Favorite color?"

"Gray." I bit back my tongue as I was about to add 'sea green'. "Favorite subject in school?" "All of them." "Family members?" I bit my lip. "Um...next question please." I didn't want to mention my neglectful parents or my half brothers that hated me. He asked quickly, "Favorite food?" I answered, "Spaghetti." We continued this game until we got to the tenth question, "Crush?" I looked away and said, "No one." ' _Liar' my brain reminded me._ "My turn for me to ask you questions!" I reminded him. "Favorite color?" "Blue." he automatically replied. "Favorite subject in school?" "Lunch." I rolled my eyes. Of course Percy would say that. "Family members?" "My mom." "Favorite food?" "Anything edible." And for the tenth question I asked him the same thing. "Crush?" I knew it wasn't me. I secretly hoped it was, but it wasn't me. "Um...can I answer honestly?" he asked me. I nodded. "I know I'm dating Reyna, but I have a crush on Calypso." "You won't have much luck there." I said aloud, not meaning too. "Why?" he asked worriedly. "Ummm….I think she's dating Luke." I bit my lip. "Oh...uh...that's her decision I guess." And we sat the rest of the way to my house in an awkward silence.

 **OK, maybe this chapter kind of sucked, but I'll try better next time. I know it took me a while to write this one because I said I'd be done an hour ago but oh well. OK g'night my loves. -Emma 3 :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Today, since I am just in the mood, I have written some Thaleo! Anyways, I HAVE 8 REVIEWS! THANK YA SO MUCH! You guys brighten up my day every time you guys review me or private message me or follow me! Maybe today I can get… 13 reviews...sorry if it's high but I just wanna see if that's possible...I have high hopes! Today request which POV I should do tomorrow, so I know what storyline I should come up with for that person. OK let's begin my darlings! :)**

 **I do not own PJO or HOO. Rick Riordan does.**

 **LEO'S POV**

7 minutes until class was over. I tapped my fingers anxiously against the table. I just wanted to run out of the school and avoid seeing Thalia. I wondered if I should cut it off with her...poor Thalia, she would miss me, The Super Awesome Leo Mcshizzle Hot Stuff. Maybe I could learn to love her. 6 minutes until school is over. Time was passing by as slow as Nico running in gym. I raised my hand to see if I could 'get something from my locker.' I walked out of class eagerly...only to see Luke and Calypso making out by the lockers. For one, it hurt because Calypso was my crush and I thought she liked me back. Two, they were kissing by MY locker and I didn't want their germs on my awesome stuff. Sometimes I really wish I had fire to shoot people with, and right now I wanted to set Luke on fire **(see what I did there..hahaha).**

But me being the type of awesome Leo I am, I went in between them and said, "Ooops, sorry I need to get my math book!" I searched around for about 30 seconds as their faces turned as red as a tomato.

After I tortured them awhile, I innocently answered, "Oh, I must have left it in the classroom." I saw their embarrassed looks and decided they'd have enough.

" OK, bye kiddo's, have fun!"

As I walked back to the classroom backwards I said, "Oh and Calypso, you could've had all this!"

I leveled my hand from my head to my feet, showing her what she's missing out on. Then I simply walked back into my classroom, hearing their hushed voices echo behind the closed door. **(Sorry if this is OOC, tell me what you think about Leo's reaction in the comments!)**

 **THALIA'S POV**

Ughh. I couldn't stand it anymore. Leo and I were done. Well we would be...eventually. But honestly, I just wanted to have an excuse to hang out with Luke without people thinking we are dating. So that's where the Leo relationship came in. I knew he liked Calypso, that stupid brat who thinks she can parade all over Luke and steal him away from yo - Wait, me and Luke weren't even dating. He wasn't my property, and I wasn't his. As I headed out of school, I ran into my...my… I gulped…. my boyfriend. It was too hard for me to say and if someone else called him that, it was too hard for me to hear. I cleared out my mind and begin, "Leo, we need to talk…"

 **LOL CLIFFHANGER...JK...THIS IS CALLED A LINE BREAKER MY FRIENDS! AND A PRETTY AWESOME ONE TOO! ANYWAY…**

 **LEO'S POV**

I internally squealed like a little girl. This was it. I was getting dumped by Thalia...WAIT WHAT! I panicked. I didn't want to be known as the kid who got dumped by the punk rocker chick. OH HECK NO! That ain't happenin'!

I quickly stopped her mid sentence in whatever she was saying and interrupted, "Look Thalia, I want to break up."

Thalia nodded but then continued, "Me too, so this breakup is mutual right?"

I argued, "No, no, no, I believe I broke up with you!"

Thalia argued angrily, "No, no, no, I believe that it was mutual!"

"I dumped you!"

"It was mutual!"

"Dumped!"

"Mutual!"

I smashed my lips into hers, not realizing what I was doing. I just wanted to get her to shut up! It seemed to work. I pulled away and breathed, "I dumped you."

Thalia, looking shocked, pulled me back to her lips, and just as I thought she was going to kiss me, she whispered, "It was mutual." And after that she quietly walked off.

I, standing in the middle of the hallway dumbstruck, mumbled to myself, "I dumped her."

 **OK darlings, how did you feel about this chapter? I thought it was a good chapter to start getting the love triangle more knotted. It was short, but sweet. I'll start working on the next chapter soon, but tell me in the comments which POV couple I should do next. After all, this love polygon just may end up the way you want ;)!**

 **Emma**


	4. Chapter 4

**OK, I now have… *drumroll* … 11 (I also count some private messages as reviews so technically it's 10 but I say 11! 3) Thank you guys so much, I don't even think I would be able to come up with story ideas without you guys! OK, blah, blah, blah. Oh yes, I almost forgot, I will start doing shoutouts soon, so keep them reviews up!**

 **I don't own Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase does. (Hehehe, so true for the daughter of Athena)**

 **REYNA'S POV**

I walk through the halls, careful not to bump into any chaotic annoying jocks in my way. I also am Hall Monitor, so it's my duty to make sure no one does anything chaotic or annoying anyway. As the tardy bell rings, many people scurry to their classes, yet others continue to bang on their lockers, or others that think their cool, stroll to class as they talk to their friends. As long as they got to class, I didn't bother worrying about them. They aren't my issue as long as they get to class. Almost everyone is gone, but those stupid, ignorant jocks, and a little kid that was dressed in black. I believe he is Nico Di' Angelo. I rushed to the boy when he started running to class.

I began, "Nico, you need to not run in the halls. It could be dangerous and- are you even listening to me!" I yelled as he began to run off.

Just to my surprise, not, Nico stumbled right in front of those jocks, and their leader just happened to be Jason Grace. I mentally cursed and grabbed Nico's wrist as he started to fall. As I stare at him, he had the most beautiful coal black eyes, much like my own. I stared into them frozen, then realized Jason was standing right there. I stood up, still holding Nico's wrist, but he managed to get out of my grasp. I wrote Nico a note and walked off as I remembered Jason also was late to class. I reminded myself that I couldn't have favorites, so I lectured him and all his buddies and gave them all notes. So far, today was not a good day. I ran into Jason, and here I am, falling for Nico Di' Angelo.

 **NICO'S POV**

After all that just happened, I see Thalia...in a dress!

I snicker and say, "Hey Pinecone Face, nice dress!"

Thalia replies angrily, "Shut up Death Breath!"

I ask cooly, "So Thals, why are you in a dress anyway?"

She answered, "Ask Annie over here."

For the first time since I started talking to Thalia, I just realized that Annabeth was there too, wearing the most attention drawing emo goth punk clothes I've ever seen. And that's coming from me, even though I'm not emo. Or goth.

Annabeth smirked and replied, "Well yesterday I told Thalia that her Death to Barbie shirt was a little over the top, so she told me that I should see the rest of her wardrobe and she made me wear this to school and I made her wear one of my few dresses."

I snickered again and said, "Hey Thals can I-" I got cut off by the intercom.

The intercom spoke, "Nico Di' Angelo, please report to the principal's office immediately."

"Talk to you later Thals!" I trudged towards the office, wishing I could confront Thalia about my feelings.

 **LUKE'S POV**

I headed to Thalia, about to ask her how class went, when I saw her in a dress. My jaw dropped to the floor as I saw Thalia in a white flowing dress. She looked stunning. Then I looked to my left and saw Annabeth. Needless to say she looked, gorgeous, as usual. And rebellious. But this didn't look like either of them. But I remember the other reason I came. To talk to Annabeth.

I grabbed Annabeth's wrist and called, "See you Thals, I need to talk to Annie!"

I see Thalia's worried look, but I'm too busy worrying what exactly I'm going to say to Annabeth. I dragged Annabeth into an abandoned classroom because I want to confront her of my feelings. It slips my mind that I'm dating Calypso.

I began, "Annabeth, I really like you. I just wanted you to know that. I mean, even when you're wearing punk clothes, you still are the most beautiful thing in the world. I can't imagine a world without you in it, and I wouldn't want to see a world without you in it either."

Annabeth had eyes as big as saucers, and her gray eyes looked like a stormy cloud. Her eyebrows were scrunched up and she was biting her lip. She looked scared. She opened her mouth to say something, but I leaned in for a kiss. I kissed her passionately but she was still in shock.

Then I heard footsteps. I didn't bother to pull to pull away though. Out of the corner of my eye I could see a white flowing dress.

 **DUN DUN DUN! I'm just so amazing! I left you on that cliffhanger! BOOM! Don't worry, I still love you! OK darlings, next chapter will probably start out as Annabeth's POV, but put in the reviews what other POV's you want in Chapter 5, and I'll see what torturous story I can come up next. *Maniacal laugh from the shadows***

 **\- Emma 3 ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I was busy. Busy with what you may ask? Reading fanfiction...OK don't judge, I'm a fangirl too, I have needs. I would read my own fanfiction, but I know how this whole thing plays out…*evil grin*. So, don't worry, I was working on this chapter for while, struggling on how Thalia's reaction would go and here it is! Hehehehe…**

 **I totally own PJO and HOO now because Rick Riordan and Disney Hyperion totally signed over the series to me because I was the inspiration for Annabeth Chase… *sarcastic comment***

 **ANNABETH'S POV**

After the shock wore off, I put my hands on his chest in attempt to push him off. He wouldn't budge. So I did what normal girls do. I kicked him where the sun don't shine. Luke screamed out in pain and was now sprawled on the floor.

He yelled, "What the heck, Annabeth!"

I answered calmly, "And that is how I handle assault."

Luke muttered through gritted teeth, "That's Annie for you."

I answered dryly, "Don't call me Annie. Now it's my turn to ask. What the heck Luke! I can't believe you just did that! Aren't you dating Calypso anyways!?"

A voice answered from the slightly ajar door. "Yes."

I recognized Thalia's voice and gasped. I knew she had a crush on Luke. And I'm pretty sure Luke just crushed her soul in a matter of seconds.

Luke gasped. "Thalia, what are you doing here?! It isn't what it looks like...uh" It was pretty clear that Luke was scared of what Thalia would do to him for kissing me without my permission. ' _The only person who doesn't need permission is Percy.' 'Shutup stupid brain.' I scolded myself. 'Now is not the time!'_

Thalia answered, "I saw the whole thing Luke. And now I have to tell you something. I have liked you forever, and all you do is harass Annie!"

"Don't call me Annie." I muttered under my breath.

Thalia continued, ignoring my comment. "I can't believe you would do that you stupid jerk. Come on Annabeth, let's go!"

Thalia went to grab my wrist, but I turned away and said, "One sec, Thals." Then I kicked Luke. Repeatedly.

Then I threatened, "Next time, I'll judo flip you!"

And that is how Luke ended up sprawled on the floor, aching in pain, in an abandoned classroom. All from a girl.

 **THALIA'S POV**

"That little-!" I began.

Annabeth reminded me, "Thalia, preschool toys are present!" She motioned to the freshman.

' _Did she just quote from Toy Story?' my brain wondered. 'That doesn't matter right now, focus' I reminded myself._

"You know I really like Luke I've had a crush on him since you w\ere seven. But no, he goes crawling to Little Miss Perfect!" I accused.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Annabeth retorted angrily.

I answered in the heat of the moment, "You're just so perfect, you have the perfect life and everything. It doesn't help that you flaunt yourself at him!"

Annabeth's face darkened for a second and then she started sniffling. I thought what I had said wrong and then remembered. ' _You're just so perfect, you have the perfect life and everything!'_

 **ANNABETH'S POV**

Her words echoed in my mind: ' _You're just so perfect, you have the perfect life and everything!'_

I wondered why she would say that. She knows what my life is like. Tears welled up in my eyes, but I managed to hold them back. I watched as realization washed over Thalia's face, and she began to open her mouth, but I stopped her.

I said quietly, "You should know of all people that I don't have a perfect life. You know my family situation."

Horrible flashbacks ricocheted in my mind:

' _Nobody wants you.'_

' _You deserve this.'_

' _SLAM!'_

I shuddered at the remembrance and rubbed my arm.

Thalia said apologetically,"Ann-"

I cut in, "Don't you dare say Annie, or so help me, I will bring you on a hot air balloon and leave you there, because I know you don't like heights!" I gave her a weak smile, trying to forget what I didn't want to think about.

Thalia smiled, "So you forgive me? You know I didn't mean what I said. Any of it. And I know that you only like Luke as a brother. And I know that you don't have a perf-"

I glared at her. She stopped, knowing I didn't want to talk about it.

"Yes I forgive you. Now let's talk about something else."

"OK, let's talk about how we're going to tell Calypso what Luke did!"

I answered unsurely, "I'm not sure we should tell her…"

Thalia yelled, "What!"

I continued, "Look, I don't think Luke meant to hurt Calypso, I think he kind of forgot. Maybe we should give him another chance. But if he tries anything more, you can break it to her."

Thalia said unsure, "I don't know…"

I assured her, "Let's just wait this situation out, maybe he'll tell her himself."

Thalia grumbled, "Fine. But I am so gonna kick some butt if he tries to do that to you again!"

"I'm sure it'll be alright. Just don't say anything to Calypso, OK?"

"Agreed."

 **PERCY'S POV:**

As I heard Annabeth and Thalia walk away, I stepped out of the boy's bathroom.

I texted Calypso and typed: ' _Hey meet me during Study Hall by that abandoned classroom. I need to tell you something.'_

She answered, ' _OK, see you soon :).'_

Man, do I have something to tell her.

 **OOH, so Percy overheard...or did he? Maybe he wants to confront her about his feelings too? I don't know?! ;). I try to update every Wednesday, so keep track! If I get a bunch of reviews this chapter, I will update this week! And the next chapter is Jason and Piper, so you'll know what's going on in their love lives. Love you all!**

 **-Emma 3 ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry I didn't update yet, I'm late! I always update on Wednesdays if you hadn't noticed. I swear on the River Styx that this story is like almost 2 times longer than the others, so I have an excuse. I've been planning a ton for this one. I know I promised Jasper this chapter, but the way I ended things last chapter, I figure I'd rather update on that last cliffie and stay alive then get killed by murderous vengeance seeking fanfiction driven people that hate me because I didn't continue on a cliff hanger. *takes breath* So yeah. OK next chapter starts shoutouts, I promise! OK, sorry for the long author's note, let's begin!**

 **I don't own PJO or HOO, Rick Riordan does.**

 **CALYPSO'S POV**

I met up with Percy by that old abandoned classroom building. I was a bit reluctant to go meet up with him. What could he possibly be wanting to talk to me about? I was worried. I thought he was going to confess his feelings to me or something. I wasn't worried because I didn't want him to. I was afraid I wouldn't be able to resist him over Luke. Sure I loved Luke, but I have the feeling he's been hiding something from me. I continued to walk behing the classroom and his ocean breeze scent swept over me. I instantly felt my thoughts wash away, although they resurfaced soon after. He never held that effect on me too long. Yet, I was always mesmerized by how he could make my thoughts slip away for a few seconds. Luke couldn't do that like Percy did. I couldn't help but compare Percy to Luke. I felt guilty as soon as that thought popped into my head. I pushed my evil demon worries aside and forced them to the back of my brain.

I greeted him, "Hey Percy!".

His green eyes glinted with nervousness. I was secretly hoping he would admit his crush on me, assuming he had one, but as we turned the corner we were interrupted by two other people.

 **ANNABETH'S POV**

"Ugh." I groaned as my phone vibrated in my pocket. During Study Hall! I usually am against the rules of texting during class, but when I saw the contact name, I knew I had to read what it said. Even if it was the last person I wanted to see right now. My phone's screen flashed the name: Luke Castellan.

Hey can I ask you a question? -L

What do you want...harasser. -A

Nice talking to you too...Look I want to apologize and I want to see you in person...Meet me in the abandoned classroom? ;) -L

Why should I? -A

Trust me, I won't try anything. -L

Fine...but if you try anything, remember my warning! -A

He didn't answer. I met him by the side of the deserted classroom.

He opened his mouth, "Look Annabeth, I'm really sorry. I-"

I stopped him, "Look Luke, what you did was not okay. At all. So unless you're going to give me the most heartfelt apology you can muster, forget about me forgiving you."

Luke hesitated before he continued, "I know what I did was wrong. I did the worst thing I could do to someone. And I can't believe I did that. I was just caught in the moment. So please forgive me. I promise that I'll never do it again."

I thought about it. It was probably as sincere as he could get.

I began, "OK Luke, this isn't easy but…" I gulped. "I forgive you."

His eyes shone. "Oh really!?"

"Yes." I said with pursed lips.

He leaned in, his eyes sparked with something all too familiar. He lunged for my wrists and slammed them against the wall. I winced.

He whispered slowly in my ear, "Some promises are meant to be broken."

My eyes widened as something was on my lips. I thoughts whirled around in my head.

'Kick him in his sorry spot', 'Shout for help', 'Bite his lip'. I couldn't keep my head straight. I struggled to get away from him. I was wanting to listen to my mind and kick him in his sorry spot, but he pressed his knees against my legs. I desperately wanted to attempt to scream, but my voice was caught in my throat. I heard footsteps rear around the corner. I tried to move, but I was stuck like glue. Then I saw Percy and Calypso. My grey eyes shot a pleading sign. Percy apparently got the message. Percy ripped Luke off of me and punched him in the gut. I slouched onto the floor, tears brimming in my eyes.

'No.' my brain reminded me. 'You cannot be weak in front of others.' A depressing memory surfaced in my mind and I shivered. ''Nobody wants you.' 'You deserve this.' 'SLAM!' Some disobedient tears slithered down my face.

Percy stopped punching Luke and Calypso grabbed Luke by the collar and dragged him to the unused same-gender bathroom. Percy shot me a look of concern and I couldn't face him right now. His sea green eyes bored into mine, twinkling with several emotions. Concern. Jealousy. Pain. Nervousness. Regret. Thoughtfulness. I buried my face into my lap, unable to face his pleading face. I let stubborn tears streak down my face. I heard Percy sit down next to me.

He asked gently, "What did he do?"

I sobbed, "Luke he- he-"

Percy nodded, "I know, Annabeth, I know."

I wanted to tell him what I felt about this situation, but I couldn't. Not even Thalia knew the full story. I wanted to tell him that I knew it was just a kiss. But he practically harassed me. He could've gone farther. But worst of all was when he wouldn't let me go. That's why the look in his eyes looked familiar. It's the same one my father used to look at me before he hit me. I felt the awful words flash in my mind again. 'Nobody wants you.' 'You deserve this.' 'SLAM!'

I shakily lifted my head up and whispered, "I think Luke was going to go farther than that."

Percy's jaw clenched. I saw his shoulders tense and beautiful ocean eyes hardened.

He angrily spat, "Luke is going to pay. Big time."

I honestly didn't like seeing this Percy. It scared me. I shushed him up, quick.

"No, no, honestly Percy, don't hurt anyone, please." I said frightened.

He saw my scared expression and he softened a bit.

"OK, but if he does a second time, I am going to kick his butt." ( **Is this a hint that he didn't hear Annabeth and Thalia the first time they talked? *shrugs* Keep reading to find out!)**

'If only he knew it was the second time.'

I stood up, as realization struck me like lightning.

"Ugh, this is all my fault! They're going to break up because of me. I shouldn't have met up with Luk!e! I'm so stupid!"

Percy stood up next to me and looked me in the eye.

He said forcefully, "It's not your fault. He forced himself onto you and that is not OK. So don't you think for a second that this is your fault."

I wiped my face and smiled weakly, "Thanks Percy."

He suddenly became very interested in his feet. "S'okay."

I shifted awkwardly, unsure of what to say. He lifted his head back up and my eyes swept over his. My eyes locked with his, green to grey. Suddenly, Calypso came rushing toward me, Luke following her, and she slapped me across the face. I formed fists and got ready to pummel her to the ground, but Luke held me back. I grabbed his wrist and judo flipped him.

Then I whispered in his ear, "I, unlike you, don't break promises." In the corner of my eye, I could see Percy and Calypso whispering quietly as Luke laid sprawled out on the floor.

 **CALYPSO'S POV**

I saw Luke and Annabeth...kissing. I was shocked. I can't believe Luke would cheat on me with...that! Ugh! I was so angry, so sad… but mostly angry, I could be depressed later. I snatched Luke's collar and dragged him into an old bathroom that no one ever used anymore. I screamed and yelled at him, the moments passed by in a blur. He explained to me that Annabeth and him were going to to their lockers when she leaned against the wall and pulled him against her. I believed him. I loved my boyfriend, and I immediately forgave him. Now for that blonde tramp! I walked back with Luke, my face flustered with anger at that Annabeth girl. As soon as I spotted her I slapped her. Hard. She got ready to punch me, but Luke held her back, protecting me, probably, even though this girl looked like she barely would be able to hit me that hard. Then Annabeth did something that would surprise anyone. She flipped Luke. I was super confused. Did she flip Luke because he held her back? Or was it because she was mad at him? I turned to Percy, his dropped jaw closed when I asked him my question. His eyes turned hard and he jabbed a finger accusingly at Luke.

"He forced himself onto Annabeth. What did he tell you?"

I didn't answer. My mind went blank. I couldn't control my actions. I went over and stepped on Luke. He was still face-up on the floor from his flipped-by-a-girl 'accident'.

I screeched, "How could you!? We're done!"

Percy took my hand and we walked back to our classes with tears brimmed at my eyes. I forced myself not to cry and then I remembered something.

"Percy, what. His face turned all serious. Percy stopped in the middle of the hallway and said, "How should I break up with Reyna?"

 **So he didn't hear Annabeth and Thalia's conversation! Next chap is Jasper! Love you all and I'll try to update by next Wednesday. Sorry for the cliffie! Don't kill me! And try to get me to…..23 reviews today! I am currently at 19, so only 4. Come on, please, review me! ;). OK, bye!**

 **-Emma ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**JASPER this chap! I'm so excited! It's mostly been Percabeth lately, so I wanted to try to get something new. After all, I need to get this Love Polygon untangled. Or more tangled. Hehehe. My goal for today is to get 6 reviews...I'm at 23 as of right now, so if I got 29 or more, that would be amazing! Also, check out my twin sister's fanfiction, it's called In Love by pjogirl129. OK, time for shoutouts!**

 _ **Wannabedemigod01:**_ _I'm sorry I didn't update so fast. I'm been really busy with school and I am writing another fanfiction for a project and another project for Social Studies, so I've been pretty busy. And I know right! All of the fanfics I've been reading won't update! So frustrating. My fan girl energy has dropped almost 50%. I've started rereading fanfics, that's how anxious I am. I'll try updating as fast as I can though. Thanks for reviewing!_

 _ **Guest:**_ _Who ever said Luke and Thalia get together? Mwahahahaha. Maybe they do, maybe they don't. But in my opinion, if Luke and Thalia got together, Luke wouldn't be so stupid to mess around with Thalia. She's so tough ;)! I love Thalia. Thx for reviewing my fanfic!_

 _ **Lena (Guest):**_ _I'll try to fit some Thalia/Jason chapter. But not this chapter, unfortunately. When I do some Thalia POV'S, I'll make sure to fit that in there though. Oh, I can definitely imagine Jason beating up Luke. Jason's a blonde Superman! He can do anything! Right now I hate Luke. What about you? Maybe he'll be better to the girl he ends up with. OK, thank ya for reviewing me!_

 _ **KittyKat2468 (Guest):**_ _I'll try to write as much as possible. Don't you love when I leave you with cliffhangers? Maybe this chapter will solve your problems about the cliffie! Thanks for reviewing my chapter!_

 **Thanks to you four, I made my goal from the last chapter! Thank you! OK, I won't bore you with any more author's notes. Let's get to it! And….action!**

 **I don't own PJO or HOO, Rick Riordan does.**

 **JASON'S POV**

I stared into those magnificent kaleidoscope eyes and leaned in. Then I heard a _SNAP!_ and my dream ended. But then I realized that it wasn't a dream. The snap was from Leo, my best friend, who was trying to get my attention. I pulled away from Piper McLean and I couldn't believe she that she was my girlfriend. She asked me out on the first day of school, and it's unbelievable that she's mine. We've been dating for a while, now. But I haven't kissed her yet. I really wanted too, but every time I tried, someone interrupts me. Today, this someone was Leo. A couple days ago, it was Leo. One time it was Percy, but that was an accident. Anytime before and after that was Leo. I was going to talk to him about it later, but now was not the right time.

Leo interrupted, "Excuse me ladies, but I believe Uncle Leo says no smooches until he gets some smooches." He patted lips dramatically.

Ugh, I groaned internally. Why does Leo have to be so...Leo? I love Leo, he's my best friend, but I need sometimes I need time to myself...with Piper.

"Leo!" Piper groaned

"What?"

"Why don't you give us some time...alone?"

"Because my bro here doesn't need cooties!"

I mentally facepalmed.

"Here, I'll make you a deal, McLean." Leo suggested. "If you get a girl to kiss me by the end of this week, then I'll leave you and Gracie here alone. Deal?"

Piper hesitated before breaking into a huge grin. "All right, Valdez. You're on!"

They shook hands and Leo said, "And it can't be my mom!"

"OK, OK, I've got it."

"Yes! All da ladies will be loving Leo!" Leo walked away fiddling with metal scraps while whispering excitedly to himself.

I said, "Pipes, who're you gonna set him up with?"

Piper answered nonchalantly, "Oh calm down, Sparky, Leo will sure get a kiss on Friday, I promise."

I asked anxiously, "From who?"

Piper giggled as I poked her sides, but she wouldn't cave.

"Come on, Pipes, tell me!"

"No!" she refused.

The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch.

"Ugh," I moaned. "Come on, Beauty Queen, or we'll be late to class."

I grabbed her hand and walked her down to PE.

 **LEO'S POV**

It was Friday, Piper's last day to set me up with a hot chick. All da ladies luv Leo. Am I right or am I right? It shouldn't be _that_ hard. Anyways, during lunch today, I left Piper and Jason alone, letting them have their 'alone time'. If Piper lied to me though, I'm gonna annoy her and Jason so much that they'll have to go to the sky to get away from me. Which wouldn't work anyway, I would probably build a flying dragon or something. Even without the dragon, I would be able to find them. I have gag radar. It's like I can detect when something really girly is about to happen, so I just follow my gag radar and find Jason and Piper, easy peasy. They are stinking up the radar though. It's causing my ADHD to go beserk. I wondered who Piper got for me. I honestly hoped it was Calypso. I know, I know, but I heard her and that scum bag Luke broke up, so she could make room for Team Leo. I was probably the reason they broke up. Who am I kidding...I am the reason they broke up! How could she resist all this? Suddenly, I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. It was from Piper.

She typed, ' _Meet me by that unused bathroom.' -P_

Ugh. Now I have to walk too? What does a guy gotta do for a lousy kiss? Jeez. I rushed to the place Piper told me to go to. I heard footsteps and a shadowy figure. I caught a flash of dark colored hair and suddenly I couldn't see anything. I feel something warm on my lips. And I could just tell this girl was Hot, with a capital H. A couple seconds passed and then my lips felt cold again. About 30 seconds later, my eyes were uncovered and I turned around. Piper stood behind me.

"Pipes, who was that magnificent babe? Because she was fi-ine!" I exclaimed.

"Not telling. A deals a deal!" Piper said.

Jason just appeared out of no where and him and Piper practically skipping down the hallway. All I can focus on is the lingering smell of cinnamon in the air.

 **Eeek! I know who it was! And you don't! HAHAHA! JK, I love you guys. Tell me in the comments who you think it was. Remember, the goal is 29! Only 6 reviews! The more people that review, the faster I update! And that's always good! Also, in the comments, give me your ideas and I'll probably add it in there somewhere! Love you all!**

 **-Emma ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Are you as surprised as I am? I'm actually updating within two days! Wow, I am really proud of myself right now, you have no idea! I usually update within a week or more and that's because I struggle with coming up with an exact idea. I mean, I already have most of it planned out, but I change it a lot. OK, I didn't make my review goal from the last chapter, but as long as you guys review, I'm OK! When you guys comment, you make my day! Thank you so much! My goal for today is to get 5 reviews. I have 26, I think right now, so if I get to 31, that would be amazing! OK, time for shoutouts!**

 **ALSO, IF YOU ARE WONDERING ABOUT THE CAPTIONS UNDER EACH POV, THEY ARE JUST LYRICS TO SONGS I'VE BEEN LISTENING TO. IN THE COMMENTS, TRY TO GUESS WHAT SONG THEY GO TO! ;) A LOT OF THEM WILL PROBABLY BE TAYLOR SWIFT, SORRY!**

 _ **fanficlover13579:**_ _Calypso? Hmm. Nice guess. I'm not saying it's correct though ;). Thanks for the comment!_

 _ **QueenOfEternity:**_ _Your right, Calypso DOESN'T have dark hair. Hint? Oh, Reyna will DEFINITELY end up with someone. ) HEHE! I REALLY LIKE TYPING IN CAPS LOCK TODAY! OK, anyway, thanks for commenting!_

 _ **pjogirl129:**_ _Jerk. If anyone else is reading this, well I'm not being mean. This is my twin sister. So, she is a jerk. And she has cooties. Which doesn't make since since I'm a girl too. OK, and I know that chapter was ridiculously short, but I wasn't going for a super lengthy chapter. But don't worry, this chapter SHOULD be the longest chapter I've written so far...maybe. I'm not thanking you for commenting, Rachel. You Felicia. (code-word) JK._

 _ **Guest:**_ _You're welcome! I can't wait for it either, it's going to be amazing. With my witty and charming words it will be amazing *smirk*. Thanks for commenting! ;)_

 **THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR COMMENTING! MY GOAL TODAY IS 31 REVIEWS. IF I GET THAT MANY THEN I WILL WILL CRY TEARS OF JOY! OK, maybe I'm overreacting a bit, but I might actually cry tears of joy. You never know ;). This is a long enough author's note, so I'll get right to it!**

 **I don't own PJO or HOO, Uncle Rick does!**

 **LEO'S POV**

'If I'm too young, to fall in love, why do you keep runnin through my brain?'

' _The scent of cinnamon still lingering the air' I recalled._ But now, as I remembered, there was another scent there. Hot chocolate. Cinnamon and hot chocolate. The girl (at least I hoped it was a girl) who kissed me had a hot chocolate and cinnamon scent. I couldn't stand not knowing. So I did what any normal desperate awesome teenage boy would do. I hacked into Piper's phone. Holy Hades am I blessed with many skills. Like hotness, computer skills, building skills, awesomeness, and pretty much any other skill known to mankind. That's me for ya. I went into the computer lab because people aren't normally in there. I read through Piper's most recent message, but one particular contact caught my attention. The phone flashed the name: _Calypso._ I read all of the messages. I scrolled down until one certain message alarmed me. It it was from 7 minutes ago.

It read: ' _I have a crush on someone.' -C_

' _Who?!' -P_

' _I'll give you a hint: Their name starts with an L' -C_

' _Umm...oops, gtg, teacher caught me, bye.' -P_

Hey. _My_ name starts with an L. Did the all amazing Leo strike again? Suddenly, I heard a hard knock on the door and I once again saw a flash of dark hair. An aroma of hot chocolate and cinnamon filled the computer lab. Many alarm signals were going off in my brain saying 'that's her!' and 'she's smokin' and 'she smells nice'. It was no other girl, than the one, the only…

 **REYNA'S POV**

'You're the one I love, and I'm saying goodbye'

"Reyna!" I heard someone exclaim. I turned around and I stiffened my expression immediately. "Hello Calypso."

She greeted me with a friendly wave. I had told her about my crush on Jason Grace and she had told almost everyone that Jason was cheating on Piper with me. I told Piper it's not true, and she believed me. Apparently she knew Calypso likes to gossip a lot. But I wanted to get back at Calypso. I just wasn't sure how. But for a ignorant rumor like that...she was going to pay. I wasn't usually the vengeance-seeking type, but I don't let my reputation fall for something untrue. **(Sorry if this is OOC, she seems like this to me).** I just had to figure out how. Her snarky comments and rumors I had her gossiping about (Jason cheating on Piper with me again) had really pushed my buttons.

My thoughts were quickly interrupted when she handed me her phone and her bag and asked, "Can you take these to homeroom? I need to go get my math book, and Mrs. Dodds will kill me if I left class to go get it." **(I don't know what it is with me and people needing their math books, but I do it a lot. It's probably because I'm too lazy to type out 'science book' or 'english book' idk. And back to the story!)**

I silently nodded and something in my brain clicked. Her phone. I quickly typed in her passcode (it was 1234, who does that?) as I headed toward homeroom.

' _This was just too easy!' I thought to myself._

I skimmed through her messages with Piper (the person she gossips most to) until one collection of texts caught my attention:

' _I have a crush on someone.' -C_

' _Who?!' -P_

' _I'll give you a hint: Their name starts with an L' -C_

' _Umm...oops, gtg, teacher caught me, bye.' -P_

The only two boys Calypso contacted (that's name started with an L and that I knew of) were Luke Castellan and Leo Valdez. And from I heard, Calypso wouldn't want to talk to Luke anytime soon. Let alone like him. So it was settled. I would need to get back at her. Now I just had to find an open opportunity.

 **~Line Break~**

At lunch on Friday, we were playing kiss/marry/kill.

Piper asked me first, "Reyna, kiss/marry/kill Luke Castellan, Leo Valdez, or Percy Jackson?"

I thought this game was utterly ridiculous, but I answered when I heard Leo's name called.

I answered nonchalantly, "Kiss Leo Valdez, Marry Percy Jackson, (I inwardly cringed at this one. I only chose him because he was my 'boyfriend') and kill Luke Castellan. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Calypso clench her jaw. Plan Leo Valdez was going nicely so far.

 **~Line Break~**

On the Monday of the week after we played kiss/marry/kill, Piper rushed up to me during our PE class.

"Reyna guess what?!" Piper said, obviously excited about something.

"Hmm?" I answered, unamused.

"Do you know last Friday when you said you'd kiss Leo Valdez?" Piper asked excitedly.

Wow, some people took that seriously? I was about to lecture her about how that was a game and it was the lesser of three evils, but I stopped myself. Maybe this could set my plan even more forward.

I said simply, "Continue."

"Well, I have a bet with Leo and if I get him a girl to kiss by this Friday, then he'll leave me and Jason alone!" Piper rambled.

I raised an eyebrow at ' _he'll leave me and Jason alone!'_

Piper continued. "Please Reyna, for me?"

She hadn't exactly said what she wanted me to do, but it was obvious enough. I could fill in the blanks easily. I hesitated before answering. I remembered that this bet 'for Piper' was so she and Jason could be alone. A pang of envy shot through me like an arrow.

' _Now, now, Reyna," I chided. "Jason isn't yours to have.'_

Ugh, I groaned inwardly. I needed to get back at Calypso.

I finally said, "Sounds great. Set it up."

 **~Line Break~**

I was kissing Leo Valdez. And I forgot a major detail. I was dating Percy Jackson. It had slipped my mind. I don't know how Piper forgot or how I even forgot we were dating, but we weren't that intimate. The most romantic thing we had done was hold hands. I should not be kissing him, not right now, not ever. Because I was taken. I quickly pulled away and sprinted down the corner of the hallway and curse my luck. I bumped into Percy Jackson. And he didn't look particularly happy.

"Having fun?" Percy said sarcastically.

I bit my lip. "Percy, I can explain-" I began.

He cut me off. "No Reyna, I'm actually not that upset. I think it's time we end our fake relationship."

I actually was surprised. I had always imagined I'd be the one to break things off with him, not the other way around.

"OK." I managed to choke out, my pride making this extra hard.

Deep down, I knew it was for the best. But right now it didn't seem like it.

"Goodbye Reyna." he kissed me on the forehead, showing more affection than he ever had when we were 'dating', but it was more a I-hope-we-can-stay-friends or more of a brotherly kiss.

I nodded and as he walked away, I whispered, "Goodbye Percy."

Even though I felt a little humiliated (once again, my pride) and a little sad/angry, I felt a surge of relief wash over me. I was finally free from that relationship. Free.

 **~Line Break~ (I know, a lot of line breaks this chapter)**

I began walking towards the computer/recording lab. They usually did the morning announcements in here, but it was the afternoon, so it should be empty. I knocked on the door and creaked open the door and spotted Leo immediately. I was beginning to see him a lot lately. One reason I was not particularly proud of. He jumped back in surprise as I opened the door. In the process, Leo slammed his hand back accidently on a recording keyboard.

He flushed in embarrassment but managed to choke out, "Hey R-Reyna"

As he fiddled on fixing the recording buttons, I thought about how I kissed him. I knew I should tell him. It wasn't fair to him if he thought the girl who kissed him was someone else.

So I, did without thinking, blurted out, "Leo, I'm the one who kissed you yesterday!"

Little did I know, was that the entire school had heard my confession as well.

 **Phew! That was a lot of typing. OK, not my longest chapter, but second longest. I don't count the author's notes as part as the chapter, so my longest chapter is roughly about..200 words more? Idk. I'll try to update by next Wednesday, and maybe I'll add some Thaluke or Thalico next chappie. If you haven't noticed, I'm starting to do two chapters on the same conflict. Sorry if it's confusing, but I try to clear everything as I go. Goodbye my loves, and don't forget to have a good week!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello my lovelies! Who's ready for some Thaluke/Thalico? I know I am! I know, I updated early again! I'm just so amazing this week. Thanks for all the reviews and I made my goal! THANK YOU SO MUCH! You guys are amazing! I want to make 35 reviews today! This would mean so much to me and the more you review, the faster I update!Time for shoutouts!**

 _ **ZoeandArtyawesomelover:**_ _No Percabeth? Umm...I can't promise that. At all. But I will probably add some Perlypso. I'd do Perlia somewhere too, but Percy and Thalia are cousins in this fanfic. But they aren't cousins with Nico, so Thalico is still intact! I'm sorry if this has Percabeth in it. I hope you'll keep reading and thanks for the review!_

 _ **Guest:**_ _Do you prefer Thaluke or Thalico? I'm not gonna state my opinion, because that could ruin who Thalia ends up with, but who do you like? BTW, THANKS FOR THE COMMENT!_

 _ **Wannabedemigod01:**_ _LOL, the cinnamon scent made you BELIEVE it was Calypso...mwahahaha! I'm surprised no one guessed Piper because she was there the whole time and she could've kissed Leo while Jason covered his eyes. But I doubt Jason would let Piper do that, even though her and Leo's relationship is brother and sisterly. Thanks for commenting!_

 _ **QueenOfEternity:**_ _You really liked that chapter? Wow. I didn't like it that much, but I'm so glad you guys did! I hope I didn't make anything too confusing! You figured it out? Good for you, I think everyone else thought Calypso until they read it, but you figured it out on your own! Good job! Thx so much for reviewing!_

 _ **Wannabedemigod01:**_ _Reyna has considered breaking up with Percy before that, but I don't think she wanted to ruin her reputation. I know right, it is getting pretty tangled up! The entire school will react in this chapter, but it won't be super dramatic or anything. Thanks for reviewing!_

THE CAPTIONS UNDER THE POV ARE JUST LYRICS TO SONGS I HAVE BEEN LISTENING TO LATELY. IN THE REVIEWS, GUESS WHICH SONG THE LYRICS BELONG TO, IF YOU WANT! ;)

 **OK, I'm going to wrap up this author's note (that most of you don't read :() and begin this chapter**

 **I don't own any Percy Jackson characters, but I wish I owned Percy, Leo, and Nico. Unfortunately, Uncle Rick owns them ;( But he doesn't want them the way I do…;) KISS KISS**

 **THALIA'S POV**

' _I said remember this moment...in the back of my mind'_

I was talking to Nico when suddenly I heard a conversation on the overhead that they used for announcements.

I heard Leo say, "Hi R-Reyna." over the static.

Reyna blurted out, "Leo, I'm the one who kissed you yesterday!"

What was this about? I thought I'm the only one allowed to 'kiss' Leo.

' _No, no, no.' my brain chided, 'Leo broke up with you.'_

' _It was mutual!' I retorted._

' _You know what's true.' my mind scolded._

' _Shutup' I said annoyed._

"Did I say something wrong? Why did you tell me to shut up?" Nico asked me.

Oops.

"Sorry Nics, I was talking to myself. So what do you think that was about?"

"Well I heard from Percy that Reyna kissed Leo or some kind of crap like that. It was really confusing though. Why wouldn't Leo know it was Reyna?"

"Maybe it was a bet," I guessed. "That's what I heard from Jason."

"Whatever...so Thalia, I have to ask you something."

"Hmm?" I hummed, knowing it was probably something like play Mythomagic with him.

"Will you…" he blushed red. "Will you umm?"

"Come on, Nico, come out with it. I don't got all day." I snapped.

"Never mind." he mumbled as he walked away.

I wonder what that was about?

 **~Line Break~**

"Hey Thalia." a familiar voice called.

It's hard to forget a voice like that.

"What do you want Luke?" I groaned.

"Some fun." Luke answered coldly.

I knew what was happening. I froze. Alarms went off in my head. So I did what I did best. Beat the crap out of him until he was half-dead. Blood covered my hands. I screamed.

I woke up with a sweat, and screamed. Until I realized I was in science class. Oops.

"Thalia!" Mrs. Kimber shouted. She wasn't the nicest lady. "Do you need to go to the office?"

I mentally battled with myself. I seriously needed to get help. And I wanted to skip class. But, I don't want to talk to a random stranger about it.

"Yes, please." I said.

"Go ahead." she scowled. Maybe it was her time of the month or something. Rarr.

I rushed out of the room, but I wasn't going to the office. I went to Annabeth's Period 4, Trigonometry. I knocked on the door, but busted the door open before waiting for an answer.

"Mr. D needs Annabeth Chase in the office. I have her slip in here somewhere…" I began rummaging through my bag, but the teacher was getting impatient.

"Go ahead," they said annoyed. "But next time, have your act together."

I'm actually surprised they fell for that.

"Ok, sir."

"I'm a woman!" he/she yelled. Ooops.

"Sorry, ma'am."

"Get out!"

"Come on Annabeth, let's go."

I grabbed her arm and led her down by the old abandoned building. **(that I weirdly always have people meet up at...I'm too lazy to be more creative than that, sorry!).**

"OK, Thalia, it's sort of obvious we're not going to the office at this point, so what did you want to talk about?" Annabeth asked.

"Do you remember what Luke….did to you?"

"How can I forget?!" she huffed with her fists clenched. "I swear one day I might actually murder him."

"Someone's getting fiesty." I muttered under my breath. "Anyway, I've been having nightmares about it lately."

"How come?" Annabeth asked concerned. "It happened to me, so why are you worried?"

"Well…..you may not be the only person he's tried to assault." I replied uncomfortably.

Annabeth gasped. "Please don't tell me that…" she gulped.

"It was about a year ago. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I was embarrassed. I thought it was my fault. But now, he's been trying to again. He's never actually succeeded, but I'm afraid he might. Annabeth...he's getting out of control." I felt a tear leak down my face.

" _Thalia Grace, you do not cry!" I told myself._

Annabeth grabbed my wrist.

"Thalia, we need to tell someone. I know how you feel. We should've told someone when it happened to me. But Luke is assaulting you. We're probably not the only victims."

"I know." I said firmly. Then an idea formed in my head. "I know exactly who we should tell."

 **~Line Break~**

It was lunch time and we were eating peacefully until _SLAM!_ I heard my brother, Jason, running around the cafeteria and he slammed his fist down on Luke's table.

Luke looked up with a smirk on his face and he said cooly, "How may I help you?"

Jason angrily answered, "You can help me by drowning yourself so I don't have to do it for you!"

Luke's eyes widened, but then he went back to his smirk. Everyone in the cafeteria was watching the two.

Luke asked innocently, "But what did I ever do to you?"

Jason clenched his fists and shouted, "You assaulted my sister. You're….going…..to…..die!"

Jason punched Luke in the face and the two had a huge fist fight on the floor. Many people pulled out their phones to take pictures or videos and other whispered loudly about what was going on. Suddenly Mr. Brunner appeared with Mr. D and Mr. D pulled Luke off of Jason.

"My office, now!" Mr. D shouted as he dragged the two along.

I just hoped Luke was done with his sick games.

 **This did not go at all like I had planned...oh well. Too late now. Just so you know, Thaluke is officially DEAD! So sorry for you fan girls who ship Thaluke. I ship them too. But I couldn't have them date when Luke had done those awful things to the both of them and who knows who else? I'm really sorry I tricked you into thinking this was Thaluke and Thalico chap. But I promise on Uncle Rick that next chapter will be Thaleo or Thalico. Luke is out of the Love Polygon forever. And off to jail we go...and off to jail we go! I'm sorry if you didn't appreciate this chapter. I'm sorry if this was overdramatic too, but Jason would be prepared to rip someone's soul out, even for his distant sister. He's loyal, but not as loyal as Percy ;). I'm sorry if I broke anyone's hearts. I still love you all. G'dnight, my loves.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I feel so bad about not updating. I hate myself right now, I'm so sorry! I will try and update as fast as I can, but I've been planning a bunch of chaps lately, so I should just have to type em and upload. OMG! Thanks for all the reviews!** **I probably will revise some things from the last chapter, but nothing major, it shouldn't change the course of the story or anything. Just a couple of wrong details is all. My goal today is….43! I will absolutely burst from happiness if I get 43. Some people I know…*cough cough, my sister, cough, cough* have been bragging on how their story has a ton more followers and reviews than mine and it puts down my self esteem :(. But your guys reviews make everything better! Time for shoutouts ;).**

 **Ooops, forgot to warn ya, lot of POV jumping this chap. This is just to know how everyone is feeling so you aren't all confused. This chapter is so ridiculously stupid and funny, it's...idk, you tell me!**

 _ **QueenOfEternity:**_ _I can't believe nobody thought Jason over-reacted! I really disliked that chapter, and I can admit it was probably the worst chapter I have ever written. But oh well. I'm sure I'm make an even worse chapter! JK, I try my best. Yeah, if anything like that happened to anyone I cared about, I would definitely murder the culprit! With an icicle...or just send them to the pits of Tartarus, your pick. And Reyna's confession got on the overhead because I (subtly) added a detail on how they record the morning announcements. But I'm not surprised you didn't catch it, I tried to make the detail not too noticeable in case anyone guessed the ending. I know most schools do the morning announcements in the office (including my school) but that detail was critical for that chapter. Sorry for confusing you! Thanks for commenting! :)_

 _ **ZoeandArtyawesomelover:**_ _I'm kind of mad at myself for making Jason beat up Luke instead of Percy, but it turned out great actually! The only reason I am a little mad at myself is because I had an idea and it would change differently if Percy beat up Luke instead of Jason. But it wouldn't have worked out that way. So yay! And for your...other comment….I can't exactly have Luke escape jail…..and….ahem…..'go on a raping spree' as you so clearly put. I figure that would be too inappropriate for this fanfiction. Also, I put Luke totally out of this love polygon. I'm tangling it and untangling it as I go, so it only gets more complicated! Percabeth to crash and burn? Who ever said Percabeth happens? I'm usually bound to give secrets away, but what happens in the fanfiction is staying in my mind until I type it on my computer! LOL. Thanks for reviewing!_

 _ **Solangelover:**_ _LUKE, YOU SHALL DIE! NO ONE TOUCHES THE WISE GIRL! LOL, you have no idea how much I've wanted to murder Luke. I mean I kinda ship Thaluke, but not so much anymore. This fanfiction is evil! (oops, wait a sec it's mine…). I'd kill Luke (and Thalia did in her dream...technically?). But he's forever gone so he's 'dead' from this fanfiction. Hallelujah! OK thanks for reviewing! ;)._

 _ **Wannabedemigod01:**_ _Yet another person who surprisingly thinks Jason didn't over-react! Man, you guys are amazing! I thought the part where he said, "You….are…..going…..to…..die!" was a bit dramatic, but to you guys it's good! Thank you guys so much for liking this chapter. THX for reviewing!_

 _ **Guest:**_ _Am I the only one who thinks Jason is sexy when he's overprotective? Or is that just me? Idk. Yep, you gotta love an overprotective Jason! And anyone who will give me a prompt to follow, I will make sure to add it in my story somewhere, especially since you guys take the time to create such good ideas. I wouldn't be at 35 reviews without you! If Thaluke were together right now, that would be a really screwed up relationship, I agree. That's why Luke is OUT of the picture! Yay! I ship Thaluke too, but this fanfiction, it's nada. You've had this experience before? Ugh, stupid people, why do you have to be stupid and assault amazing people who don't deserve anything like that! Makes me mad...and if you ever want to talk about anything, I'm open to anything that your heart desires. I love you all and if you have troubles and you need to tell someone, you can ALWAYS talk to me. Always. I don't care if I'm in the middle of school or doing homework or something, I'll just sneak it or drop whatever I'm doing for you all. I'm going to take that detail out, it was a last second decision, and apparently I didn't think it through; thanks for pointing it out to me. If I imagine myself in Thalia's place, she would not even want to look at Luke and she would probably want to kill him. I'm guessing. I've never been good at this kind of thing, but you can always give me critical comments or whatevs...I'm gonna need some help! Wow, I'm typing a lot...oh well! Anything for you! Thanks for commenting!_

 **Man, these reviews were really insightful! Keep it up! I could probably write a 10 page response to your guys's reviews if I could, but I don't want you to die from all these words...sorry if I killed you by now. On that happy note, let's begin!**

 **I don't own Percy Jackson, but I sure would like too...hehehe.**

 **I also don't own any of these lyrics.**

 **THALIA'S POV**

' _I fake a smile so he won't see."_

Am I falling for Leo Valdez? I mean, of course I'm not! I'm actually really confused. Ugh, stupid feelings. But my heart can't help but speed up the teeny tiniest bit when I stare into his dark chocolate colored eyes. I feel as if I'm spiking with electricity **(gotta put that in there)** when he stares into my eyes. Am I really falling for Leo Valdez? What is happening to the world?

 **CALYPSO'S POV**

' _Just grab my hand and don't ever drop it, my love.'_

I scowled mentally at myself. Leo Valdez is working his way into my heart. I flipped my braid over my shoulder and strutted down the hallway. I needed to forget about that snarky, scrawny, cute, flirtatious, little jerk! And he won't stop calling me Sunshine! I heard Reyna kissed him. My blood boiled. He's my Repair Boy, not hers. Oh good gods. I'm losing my mind.

 **REYNA'S POV**

' _And I know what you see what you're doing to me, so tell me why."_

I glanced around. All the Jason and I are dating rumors have dropped. Now it's all about how Reyna is dating a dork. But I don't think Leo Valdez is a dork. He's just a funny joker. I began to develop feelings for him. Which is odd, since I am a serious, unlaughable person, and Leo makes jokes and he can't take anything serious. I guess opposites do attract.

 **LEO'S POV**

' _It's the kind of ending you don't really want to see.'_

I almost laughed. At loud. No one suspects the repair boy of the school to be a player. From what I've got three ladies lining up for the Leo train. Calypso, Reyna, and most surprisingly of all, Thalia. Hahaha.

I walked up to Calypso, and said, "Hey Sunshine, are you a child of Apollo because your hotness is making me melt!"

Calypso retorted, "Are you a child of Hades, because everything around you is dying."

"Dying from a heart attack caused by my amazingness." I added. She rolled her eyes.

"So, I heard you have the hots for me." I said nonchalantly. Calypso burned a cherry red.

"Do not!"

"Keep telling yourself that, Sunshine. You'll come to your senses."

"Grrr! You make me so mad!" she stormed off.

"Yep...she wants me." I said out loud.

"Do not!" I heard her call out.

"Sure you don't Sunshine!"

"Don't call me that!"

 **~Line Break~**

"Leo!" I heard my mom shout.

"What is it?" I yelled.

"A girl's on the phone for you. She said her name is Thalia."

"One second mom." I shouted.

Looks like another lady who just can't wait to touch these muscles.

"Hello?" I asked.

"What's up, Pinecone Face." I greeted.

"Now isn't the time… Listen just get to the hospital!"

"Why?" I questioned frantically.

"It's...it's Annabeth."

My heart fell. Annabeth is practically my sister. I grabbed my jacket and ran out the door.

 **I am an awful person. This is such a short chapter and you all have waited 2 weeks for this! I am so sorry! I will make the next chapter super super super long and I will update as soon as possible. ( Sorry! Writers block is awful! Don't murder me!**

 **-Emma ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi! I hope I updated fast enough! I planned this chapter a while ago, so it should be long. When I plan stuff, it turns out a lot longer than when I freestyle it. For example, last chapter was freestyle. You can see why it's good for me too plan these kinds of things. Time for shoutouts!**

 _ **SoulHorse:**_ _What did I do to Annabeth? The world may never know! JK. Thanks for reviewing!_

 _ **Guest:**_ _I wonder who ends up with Thalia...I can't say if it is Nico or if it isn't, but you'll find out soon enough. Love ya! Thanks for reviewing!_

 **I don't own PJO or HOO, Rick Riordan does.**

 **I don't own any of these lyrics.**

 **ANNABETH'S POV**

' _Don't get too close, it's dark inside'_

I parked my car, not making Thalia drive me anymore, and walked into school. I sat in front of my locker and read my current book, _The Lovely Bones._ While I read, I subconsciously rubbed my arm that was littered with healing and new bruises. I felt a few tears dripping down my face. I wiped them away not wanting to look weak, even though I was the only one here. I covered my eyes, yet traitor tears spilled through the cracks of my fingers. I sniffled on my jacket, trying to calm myself down. The tears stopped, but my face felt sticky after the salty raindrop shaped tears dried on my cheeks. Suddenly, I felt something wet drip onto my nose. Except it wasn't this time it wasn't from me. I looked up and saw Percy frickin' Jackson. He was standing over me with his wet, messy ink black hair. He had a towel around his neck, probably because he just had swim practice. Percy stared intensely into my eyes, and I think I almost melted from embarrassment (or from his hotness) right there. I shakily stood up and started to walk away when Percy grabbed my wrist. A thousand electricity volts shot through my arm.

"What's wrong?"

I bit my lip and said, "Um..".

I glanced down at my wrist, which was still in captivity by his calloused hand. Percy blushed and retracted his hand and stuffed it into his pocket.

"I-I can't tell you." I whispered.

I was hoping and praying that he would just walk away and leave me to rot in the hallway. But unfortunately, fate doesn't work like that, and neither does Percy Jackson.

Percy pleaded, "Please, I want to help you. I promise I'm not the kind of person who will tell the whole school about whatever you tell me."

I looked down at my feet. Percy walked closer to me and held my chin in his hand, forcing me to stare into his eyes.

Percy asked gently, "What's wrong, Annabeth?"

I don't know why I did it. But something made me want to trust him with my deepest, darkest secrets. I glanced down at my sleeves and rolled them up, showing Percy all my bruises and cuts. He dropped my chin and he gently inspected my arms, being as careful as he could be.

Percy's jaw hardened and he said firmly, "Who did this to you?"

"No one." I muttered, not wanting my dad to find out.

"Annabeth, tell me."

I took a deep breath. It's now or never.

"My...my father."

 **PERCY'S POV**

' _It's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide."_

Annabeth was being...abused? Just like I used to be? Tears streamed down her cheeks. Her grey eyes darkened.

"I'll help you." I offered.

She backed away.

"No, I can't have you do that."

"I know what it's like." I responded.

Annabeth stopped dead in her tracks.

"What?" Her calculating grey eyes studied me as I lifted up my shirt.

Annabeth's eyes widened in horror. She flew towards me and hesitantly brushed her fingertips across my scars.

"Percy…" she drew her hand back and I pulled down my shirt. I wiped some stray tears from her face. My fingers tingled.

"Follow me."

I took her small hand and dragged her through the front doors of the school.

 **ANNABETH'S POV**

" _Your words cut deeper than a knife, and I need someone to breathe me back to life.'_

I shuddered at the thought of Percy's chest. It was awful. Light pink scars, dark red scars, and milky white scars were engraved in his muscular chest. I wanted to murder whoever did this to him. I wanted to murder whoever did this to me. All in all, I needed to shank some people today. I climbed into Percy's car with him. He opened the car door for me, like a gentleman. I still had no idea where we were going. So, I asked him.

He simply said, "A place where we can talk."

I almost blushed. It's so odd how he can make me feel this way. I feel as if I could get lost in his eyes forever. I don't think the Jackson Effect will wear off me anytime soon. Percy pulled up onto Montauk Beach.

"I come here to think." he explained.

"It's so beautiful." I remarked.

Percy silently agreed by nodding his head. We walked onto the shore and laid down kind of far away from the shore while kicking off our shoes.

"Percy how are we going to deal with this?"

"I don't know, Wise Girl, but we'll figure out something out."

"Wise Girl?" I raised an eyebrow in amusement at the nickname.

"Uh, yeah. You're really smart and stuff, so why not?" He said while nervously scratching his neck.

"Hmmm….If I'm a Wise Girl, then you're a…..Seaweed Brain!"

Percy's eyes widened. "Seaweed Brain? I'm not that dumb!" He exclaimed.

I flicked his face. I continued, "I never said you were stupid, I was just saying you are stupid compared to me."

"Everyone is." he muttered.

"Good job, Seaweed Brain! You got something right for once." I said jokingly, poking him in the side.

The chilly water crept up the shore and the freezing water touched the tips of my toes. I jumped up in surprise. I stumbled around on the sand, losing my balance. And I fell...right on top of Percy. **(cliche, I know. I just couldn't help myself!)** Oh gods.

"Oww." I mumbled.

Percy chuckled and then I just lay there, me on top of him. I stared into his bright sea green eyes. They were so beautiful. I don't know how long we stared at each other. All I knew was that Percy Jackson was the most beautiful creature in the world. I don't even think either of us blinked once. That was until my phone vibrated. I rolled onto the sand next to him, blushing a cherry red, same as him. I read my text. My blood turned to ice. My dad, Frederick Chase, texted me. He knows I skipped school. I was so dead. Percy saw my worried look and read the message. He squinted at the screen and read the message.

"Percy," I choked out, "He's going to kill me."

"No, no he's not...we'll...we'll call the police."

"Percy, my father is the police." **(once again, cliche, sorry)**

Percy pulled me into a hug and whispered, "Annabeth, I'm so sorry, this is all my fault."

I shook my head in his chest. "If anything you've helped me. You've made me realize I need help. Sometimes I'm too prideful to admit that."

I pulled away from the hug and stared at Percy.

"Percy, I'm scared."

"It's all right Wise Girl, I'll be behind you the entire time."

He stood up and held his hand out for me.

"Ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

 **~Line Break~**

 _SMACK!_ A red mark was stained against my cheek. I didn't dare flinch or wince. I couldn't give my father the satisfaction. I heard Percy's quiet footsteps behind my dad.

"Why did you skip school today!" my 'loving' father demanded.

"I skipped because I wanted too!" I shouted angrily.

"Don't you dare back talk me!" my dad brought his hand down, but Percy took his fist.

I spotted a whole container of liquor lying on the floor.

' _He's never drank that much.' I thought._

My thoughts were interrupted as screams escaped my body. Percy and my dad were fighting. I tried to break them up, but got kicked in the head my dad's foot.

I muttered senselessly to myself, "Percy….Percy...Percy." until I blacked out.

 **~Line Break~**

Pain flared throughout my body. My eyes fluttered open. I was met with several pairs of eyes: piercing blue ones, warm chocolate ones, kaleidoscope ones, and a black pair.

Thalia, Jason, Leo, Piper, and Nico were all there. In a bland white room.

I managed to choke out, "Where am I?"

Piper asked softly, "You don't remember anything?"

I shook my head but stopped midway. Memories of what happened flooded my brain. I gasped. I felt my heart pace quicken. The heart monitor went crazy. I saw black spots.

The last thing I managed to say before I blacked out was, "Where's Percy?"

 **Was this long enough? I hope it was. Sorry if you didn't like this or something, but I wanted to take out the abuse problem as quick as possible so this fanfiction isn't so depressing. Love you all!**

 **-Emma ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello my peeps. *hides behind chair*. I know, I know, this chapter is SOOO overdue, but my social studies teacher is stressing me out way over my limit by giving me projects almost every week :(. Oh well. I'm back! For those of you who read my one-shot (Brason: The Forbidden Love) then thank you! It was truly an honor to write such a weird one shot such as that. I could not stop laughing. Hehehe. I love you all and if you want, follow me on my Instagram, it's .lover**

 **TIME FOR SHOUTOUTS!**

 _ **jwear:**_ _I am a horrible updater. But, I will try to update as much as possible. Thanks for reviewing!_

 _ **ZoeandArtyawesomelover:**_ _Dead to Percabeth? YOU MONSTER...jk not really tho I love ya. I have noticed that you dislike that ship, and I still probably will make Percabeth happen. Just so you know. Super sorry, but I will also add Perlypso in there too for a while. Oh ok, but I think Luke is completely out of the picture, but thanks for the suggestion. If you don't mind me asking, what do you mean you are taking care of it before it happens (not to sound mean or anything, just curious) I love Leo, and he is cool, isn't he?! Thanks for reviewing!_

 _ **Wannabedemigod01:**_ _The Valdez charm? OMG that is so awesome! It has worked on many fangirls, including mwa! XD. Thanks so much for reviewing!_

 **PLEASE REVIEW! THIS STORY HAS BECOME PART OF MY SOUL AND WHEN YOU REVIEW, IT MAKES ME FORGET ABOUT ALL MY PROBLEMS AND IT MAKES ME PUBLISH MORE OFTEN! MY GOAL FOR TODAY IS….(one sec, i gotta check what it is on ) 45! I know, I'm near to hitting the big five o! Thank you guys, I (literally) couldn't have done it without you!**

 **I don't own PJO or HOO, Rick Riordan does, I just own the storyline.**

 **After about 1 million bazillion trillion dbajhdhoiddhkdaji (yep that's a word) words, let's begin!**

 **PERCY'S POV**

' _Raindrops, deep thoughts, pictures of you and me wherever I go.'_

I couldn't describe much about this vast place. All I knew was that it was a void of darkness, and I didn't like it. Every once in awhile, when I could work up the energy and brainpower, I would try and bring up a picture or memory of Annabeth. She was practically the lifeline I was holding onto. Otherwise, I would've probably faded in this darkness forever. In those moments, all I hoped was that Annabeth was OK. As long as she was OK, then so would I.

 **ANNABETH'S POV**

' _And no matter what you do, but I've got to fall to fly.'_

My eyes reopened eventually and I felt weaker than before. My mind wandered over to Percy. I looked over to the chairs that once held my friends, but now they were vacant.

I asked the nurse (an unfriendly looking stout woman), "Do you know how Percy Jackson is doing?"

She answered without looking up from her clipboard, "All I know is that he's in a coma, hon."

I panicked. Percy was in a coma...for me? I ripped off all the annoying cords and wires that were on me and I sprinted around the hospital, rushing to find Percy's room. I could faintly hear the chubby nurse's footsteps behind me, but I wasn't too worried about her. I ran, door to door, peeking through each and every small window that was encased in the hard wood doors. Finally, I came across one I hadn't looked through yet, and there he was, with his mess of his ink black hair. I thrust the door open, and luckily there were no doctors inside. My eyes widened in horror. Percy's body was littered with bruises that had different shades and hues. He had a swollen eye and a busted lip. Percy looked sickly pale, like a ghost. I gaped and rushed to his side. I sat on the side of Percy's bed, and grabbed his cold lifeless hand.

"Percy, wake up, please, I need you!" I said urgently.

I whispered to Percy, "You helped me when Drew bullied me, you stayed with me when Luke assaulted me, and you protected me from my dad. You're the most permanent thing in my life, you can't just leave now!" I was practically shouting now.

I wiped a tear from my face.

"Percy, if you don't do this for yourself, do it for me."

 **PERCY'S POV**

' _You are not alone, no one is alone.'_

Suddenly, my oblivion void had a ray of light. I felt someone's presence beside me, and they whispered calming words. I tried hard. I know it was for Annabeth. I thought of every memory, thought, or anything associated with her. Many words danced through my mind: 'blonde, beautiful, stormy grey eyes, Yankees cap, abused, books, school, Wise Girl.' That last one hit me hard. Burning light engulfed my vision and my eyes fluttered open. My sea green eyes rested on a beautiful image before me. And the first thing that I saw when I woke out of that coma was Ms. Annabeth Chase.

 **YASS! Short chapter, I know, please don't kill me. I have to save the next chapter for the next chapter, I can't put it all in one. Next chapter is Percy and Annabeth getting interrogated and whatever happens to Frederick Chase. You'll find out. I'll update on both of my fanfics ASAP, and maybe make another one-shot (don't count on it tho). I love you all! (please review for me and my happiness)**

 **-Emma ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**I love you all, OMG! I met 50! I wish I would've gotten more reviews tho :*( Thanks to all those who did review though! I am going to recap the love polygon so you all know what's going on. This is a Percy and Annabeth chap, but I won't say if there's Percabeth included or nah.**

Recap:

Annabeth likes Percy

Percy likes Calypso but is developing feelings for Annabeth.

Reyna likes Jason and Leo and wants to know about Nico

Calypso likes Leo and Percy (a little bit)

Leo likes Calypso

Nico likes Thalia (I need to do more of this POV)

Thalia likes Leo

Jason likes Piper

Piper likes Jason, but has leftover feelings for Percy

 **That was well needed. Shoutouts:**

 _ **Luna (Guest):**_ _Hi! Thanks for reviewing, btw. Yes, I do know that Nico is gay, but in this fanfic he will not like Percy. In my other fanfic *spoiler* Nico will like Percy in that. So, if you want to read that, be my guest. Thanks for liking my fanfic too! Love ya!_

 _ **Guest:**_ _Thanks for reviewing the story! Um, next chapter will be Thalia POV, so I will make her talk to Jason more, and I will make them bond. Thanks for the idea! Why is Leo a jerk? Lol, maybe that's just me who doesn't see it, idk. Love you!_

 _ **jwear:**_ _I'm guessing that means you like it. Lol. Or you're mad that it's so short. Or mad that I pulled a Rick Troll Riordan and had a cliffhanger. Haha. Either way, thanks for reviewing!_

 **I WANT EVERYONE TO GO TO or to look up Rachel Joy Scott's story! It is a life changing story, and it tells you the story of Rachel Joy Scott, a teenager who was killed in the USA's worst high school shooting ever. They will tell you her story, and how empowering an act of kindness goes. To support this organization, almost every quote I use in this chapter will have been from Rachel Joy Scott.**

 **I swear to Hades I do not own Uncle Rick's works.**

 **I don't own any of the lyrics either.**

 **All the quotes used belong to Rachel Scott, not me.**

 **ANNABETH'S POV**

' _Compassion is the greatest form of love humans have to offer' -Rachel Joy Scott_

His eyes opened and I gasped. "Percy?"

He croaked, "Wise Girl?"

I laughed, tears streaming down my face. "Are you OK?" I asked him.

"It hurts right here." Percy pointed to his head.

"It's because you had some blows to your kelp filled head. Thanks for that by the way."

He smiled wearily. "No problem. I would do anything for you."

I blushed a pink. I got up to sit in the chair instead of on top of him, but he lifted his non IV arm in protest. He grabbed my hand and whispered, "Annabeth, please stay."

"I wasn't leaving." I whispered back.

I laid next to him. He wrapped his arm protectively around me and I snuggled my head close to his chest. I smelt chlorine and something else that could only be described as Percy. I breathed it in while Percy mindlessly played with one of my curls. Soon enough, we both fell asleep in the hospital bed, together.

 **~Line Break~ (1 week later)**

Officer Deanna stood before Percy and me and I studied her tag. It read: Officer Deanna: Peace and Justicer. ' _Odd.' I noted._

She began questioning us. "Who is Frederick Chase to you, Miss Chase?"

I answered with distaste, "My father." I heard Percy mutter, "A jerk." but I ignored him.

"And did Frederick Chase ever abuse you?" she continued. I nodded my head in response.

"Did he abuse you physically, sexually, verbally…"

Percy had to clench his hands on the table to avoid punching a wall, or the officer. I grabbed his hand comfortingly, for me and him. "Just physically." I simply replied, ready to get this over with.

"Do you have any proof to support your statement?" I lifted a jacket sleeve, expecting this, and slightly revealed my damaged torso to show the scars and marks that my so called 'father' had inflicted on my skin. Percy didn't even look, probably to try and calm himself down before strangling my father out of vengeance for what he had done to me. I know this was hard for him. I think it's like him reliving his past, and with the jerk that beat him, that must've been heck and back. My thoughts dissolved as Officer Deanna asked more questions.

"What is your involvement in this, Mr. Jackson?"

"Annabeth told me what was going on, and I just helped her."

"Helped her how, exactly?" Officer Deanna pressed on further.

"When her father was, ah, beating her, I stepped in."

"Was this an act of defense for Miss Chase?"

"Yes, it was."

"One more question." Officer Deanna said. "Are you two in a relationship?"

I blushed and so did Percy. "Uh, no, we're not in a relationship." I replied, embarrassed.

"OK, you're free to go. Carry on." she dismissed.

We left the interrogation room. I hugged Percy and pulled away. "Thanks for helping me through this."

"Annabeth, it was no problem, as long as you're safe."

And with that, we left the police station, together.

 **~Line Break~ (1 month later)**

"I plead Frederick Chase guilty, and I sentence him to 30 years in jail. Meeting adjourned." the judge commanded.

I recall that moment in my brain. A judge had said that about 2 weeks ago, and I had never been happier. I live with Thalia and her family, for the time being, and they have all been super welcoming. Me and Percy have been closer than ever. Well, as close as the nerd of the school and the most popular boy of the school could be. We would hang out after school sometimes, greet each other in the hallways, and occasionally pair up to be partners for projects. But we were a little distant. He probably didn't want to ruin his reputation, most likely. I guess I didn't mind, too much. I could imagine myself as a popular girl, wanting to keep my reputation, and not wanting to hang out with the nerdiest boy in school. I might not agree with how society treats those 'lower' of their social class, but that's the way it is. But, in this lifetime, ' _I will not be labeled as average.' -Rachel Joy Scott._ I will make a change in this world. And I know I am the lowest on the social ladder, heck, I probably not on the ladder, and Percy is on the very tip top rung, or floating in the air above it, but that doesn't make a difference. I will make a difference in this world. And if people like Percy Jackson won't socialize with me because of my social status, then that's his problem not mine. Sorry, I had a long rant there. Well, if I want to make a difference, and if I'm going to do that, I'm going to have to trust my good old handy 'Quote Book.' Yes, that's a thing and I have one. I fill it with quotes of the most inspirational people I know, from Anne Frank **(One of Rachel Scott's favorite inspirational people)** to Shakespeare. One of the inspirational people in my life is Rachel Joy Scott. She's one of the main reasons I want to make a change in this world. She was an inspirational person in the world. And I will forever praise her for that.

I ignore Percy for the rest of the day, just out of sheer anger of him and his social status. It hurts. To love and hate someone at the same time. It cracks my soul and heart in just the feeling. It's painful, to ignore him, yet to acknowledge him would be just as worse, me concerning my pride. During stretching time in gym, Percy tries to talk to me, but I don't answer him. Today we play dodgeball. A great game to take my anger out of some people. Yay.

The coach calls out, "Jackson, your captain, choose another captain."

A smirk creeps on his face. He scans the crowd, looking intently for someone specific. His gaze lands on my. Oh gods. "Annabeth."

I strutted up next to him. We chose people for our teams, and in the end we both got a fair amount of strength on both of our teams, but that doesn't matter. In games like these, I win by strategy. And I never lose.

Near the end of the game, it's just Percy and I. I have abandoned balls, surrounding me, while Percy with just the a couple. "You only have a few shots." I call out. He shrugs, a smirk on his face.

 _SLAM!_ goes one against the cement wall. I was almost tempted to chant, "Miss me, miss me, now you gotta kiss me!", but I contained myself, saving me and Percy a blush. Another whizzed past a curl, missing me by barely a centimeter. "One last chance!" I tease. He has a mischievous glint in his eyes and he walks across the gym, right where the line that separates us. I was about to grab a ball and slaughter him with it. What was he doing? Me, too busy studying where his feet were (you know, to make sure he didn't step over the line), I didn't catch that he drew his arm back. _SMACK!_ The dodgeball landed on my leg, and rolled to the ground. I was shocked. In my state of surprisement, Percy's team, over from the benches, whooped, while my team patted me on the back. But I was so furious, I'm sure my eyes had turned from their plain grey, to a bright, fiery red-orange. I bore my eyes into his with daggers, trying to intimidate him, but he just smirked back. I love that smirk. No, bad Annabeth, you're supposed to be angry! But once again, I loved him while at the same time hated him. I guess it was natural to feel this way. But I stabbed him (metaphorically of course) with my eyes, until the floods of crowds had left the gym, hitting the showers. Even the coach left and went to his office, his door closed. That left me and Percy in the gym, alone.

 **PERCY'S POV**

' _Right is right, even if nobody does it. Wrong is still wrong, even if everyone does it.' -Rachel Joy Scott_

"Good game, huh Wise Girl?" I teased. She stayed silent, which scared me. But I could never know she scared or intimidated me, even in the slightest.

"Are you mad at me? Look, if it makes you feel better, come hit me if you want." I said. She had ignored me all day. If this will solve it, them I'm willing to oblige.

"Well, I guess if you don't want to, then I can go to the locker's and get congratulated some more…" I trailed off, knowing this would make her mad.

I was right. Annabeth's eyes burned in fury. She slowly stepped up to me. At my gaze however, her beautiful grey eyes softened. Yep, her eyes are beautiful. I'm allowed to say that in my mind. Then, she picked up her pace. Just as I thought she was going to punch me, Annabeth did something unexpected. She...she kissed me.

 **I am evil. I'm ending it right there. Mwahahaha. I am fangirling this out right now. I can't even… Whatever, I'm super happy! They kissed! I'm sorry to all of those non-Percabeth shippers (cough* ZoeandArtyawesomelover *cough) but this was bound to happen. Love you all! My goal for today is 55 reviews!**

 **-Emma ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey ya'll! Thanks for the reviews! And I hate to say it, but Thalia/OC will have to be NEXT chapter, so sorry to disappoint. WARNING: THIS CHAPTER MAY BE CONFUSING!**

 **SHOUTOUTS:**

 _ **ZoeandArtyawesomelover:**_ _Aww, it's good to see you again. I was afraid I lost my favorite little reviewer ;). I apologize for that last chapter. I will do Perlypso somewhere, but what happens in the end is inevitable ;). Thanks for liking my chapter and I love you!_

 _ **Guest:**_ _It warms my heart that you all love it so much. I honestly started this out as a harmless little story, but apparently it matters to some people ;). And that makes it all worthwhile. Thanks so much for reviewing! Love ya!_

 _ **Andi707:**_ _55TH REVIEWER! WELCOME TO MY REALM! LOL. Congrats, you met the goal of the day, virtual cookie for you * ;). Thanks for liking my story, and I hope I didn't creep you out too much from this shoutout, cuz I'm a weirdo! ;) Love ya! P.S.: YOU'RE TOTALLY RIGHT, YOU ARE AMAZING!_

 _ **FangOak2668:**_ _I am still deciding whether to do Pipercy. I am seriously sooooo sorry if I don't end up doing it, but most of the story is (kinda, somewhat) outlined already, and I don't think her and Percy actually being a couple would fit into my idea. First of all, it's because he's already dating Reyna, later on he will date Calypso (sorry for spoiling ):) and maybe another OC, but I don't see Piper being the other character. I'm sorry, in advance though. Thanks for reading this at 1:46 a.m. (wow, I can barely stay conscious at that point) and I love you!_

 _ **Guest:**_ _YESS! Someone actually guessed! Virtual Cookie for you * ;). Your amazing! ;)._

 _ **Athena's Prideful Daughter:**_ _Maddie, I know you read my story, but this is a bit obsessive. Hahaha. Just kidding, This is from a long time ago, so you know that I didn't block you on iMessage, it was just a glitch. And secret message: *He's a hunter* haha. AND I JUST UPDATED SO HA!_

 _ **Wannabedemigod01:**_ _Just read the chapter and you won't want to sigh in relief because...you know what? I'm not going to spoil it ;)._

 **I'm gonna get right to it, review goal is 64 today! I think we can make it!**

 **I don't own any of the lyrics used in this fanfic.**

 **Rick Riordan (the troller of authors) owns the whole thing except the plot, which is mine ;). So, technically, in a way I suppose, I own MY fanfic version of Percy. Yum. In a way. (I know that's not true, but you gotta give a fangirl some hope, eh?)**

 **ANNABETH'S POV**

' _This is the part when I break free!'_

I had always thought that when one was unconscious that they were in a dreamless state. But for some reason, I had just had a really weird dream. I must have a really overactive imagination or something. It was hard to remember what the dream was about, but I had a few bits and pieces. And I must say, the part where I kissed Percy was the best part yet. If only I had the courage to do that in real life.

Even with my dull senses, I could feel fuzzy voices enter my ears. They were both very familiar voices. And one was on I was overjoyed to hear. And the other one….not so much.

 **PERCY'S POV**

' _Say you'll see me again, even if it's just in your wildest dreams.'_

I just had the weirdest dream. I fell asleep in the hospital chair, staying with Annabeth, and now I'm trying to remember the dream. These are some pieces I remember: Where instead of Annabeth being unconscious, I was. And when I woke up, she was there. The rest of the dream was blurry, but I could still remember at the very end of the dream, where she kissed me. What a screwed up situation. I like Calypso and now I'm developing feelings for Annabeth, but I don't want to put any more stress on her. Annabeth has an abusive father, a bully, and Luke was trying to rape her a while back. Also, when she wakes up...if she wakes up, she has a lot of recovery. Mostly emotional recovery. The emotional damage she must deal with is...unimaginable. And I don't want to hurt her. I'm going to suffocate ANY and all feelings for Annabeth. But I would still stay by her side in the hospital. We can still be friends, right? All of my thoughts dissolved into thin air as someone I didn't expect just barged through the door.

 **CALYPSO'S POV**

' _I get a thousand hugs from ten thousand lightning bugs.'_

I like Percy Jackson. I like Leo Valdez. Ugh, life has to be SO confusing, doesn't it! I really want to date Percy and I really want to date Leo (shh) but there was absolutely NO way I would give Leo the satisfaction of him knowing I like him.

I decided to go visit Annabeth, Percy and Leo's friend, in the hospital. I knew Percy would be there (he hasn't left her side since) and honestly I wanted to ask him out. I just hoped he didn't like Annabeth like that. He couldn't, right? No way he could like a nerd like her. Who am I kidding? Good one, Cal! I was going to ask him out. I was going to ask our Percy Jackson today…

 **PERCY'S POV**

' _Forever and always...you didn't mean it baby.'_

Calypso. I felt startled. What was she doing here?

"Percy," Calypso started. "I came to ask you a question." she said as she shrugged her jacket off and sat down in the chair adjacent from me.

"What is it?" I asked, almost nonchalant. But inside I was freaking out. What was it?

Apparently she read my mind. "Well I was wondering if you would be my boyfriend." My head instantly flew to Annabeth. It felt as if I was betraying her.

"Oh…" Calypso trailed off. "I see."

"No, it's not like that!" I said desperately.

 **ANNABETH'S POV**

' _We're all in this together.' (Yep, I'm THAT cheesy, lol)_

"No, it's not like that!" Percy rushed to say. My senses felt more alive at the sound of his voice. And I could finally feel my heart starting to break.

"You know Annabeth likes you right?" Calypso blurted out. I felt a pit drop in my stomach as the heart monitor increased at a steady pace, but neither of them seemed to take notice.

Percy hesitated before answering. "Yeah, I know, but it doesn't change anything between us." My heart felt as if it was made of glass and it could be shattered into a million pieces with a slightest hit. Instead of waking up, I felt as if I was slowly dying, a tragic, painful death.

"So is that a yes?" Calypso asked hopefully.

Percy said, "Does this answer your question?" I heard movement and I could only guess he was leaning forward. I willed myself to wake, my heart monitor climbing the scales. Soon enough it seemed to be beeping a million beats per second. My eyes popped open and I could make an outline of Percy and Calypso, inches apart.

"Seaweed Brain?" I cracked.

Percy jumped up in surprise, and practically lept to my side. I grabbed his hand until my knuckles were white, and I began to see black spots. I know what he did. I tried to give him my hardest death glare with my steel grey eyes, but they immediately softened as they reached his sea green eyes.

"Percy." I whispered, my eyes tearful.

Then everything went dark.

 **I hope you understood that the last couple chapters (from Annabeth asking where Percy was in the hospital before she blacked out and the kissing scene) was all part of a dream. Thalia/OC next chapter! Please review, and I love you all!\**

 **-Emma ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

**You guys met my goal! Thanks so much my lovelies. I love you all and I hope you can meet my goal for today! Feel free to private message me because I absolutely love to talk to you guys, so go right ahead! My goal for today is 70! I'm not sure if we can go from 64 to 70, but we can try! This chapter is Thalia/OC and we're going to let her figure out her feelings. And by the end, a surprise will happen hehehe.**

 **Shoutouts:**

 _ **jwear:**_ _Hehehe. But you have to admit, I'm not as bad as our leader: Rick Riordan. He's the real troll!_

 _ **Andi707:**_ _Omg, you are amazing! Thanks for reviewing, and everyone is weird in their own way. I'm so weird I should be in my own classification of weirdness! Love you!_

 _ **Athena's Prideful Daughter:**_ _Oh, here we go...Maddie you are obsessed aren't you, LOL. OK, I didn't lie, I just didn't say my ENTIRE plan. Also, I apologize for the Perlypso. And it wasn't that short! It's longer than some of my chapters. Seven days now. Love you jerk. (THIS IS MY BFF IN REAL LIFE Y'ALL)_

 _ **ZoeandArtyawesomelover:**_ _You're back again! Those couple chapters that you missed made an emptiness in my heart. Lol. Oh, and don't worry, I wrote that chapter just for you, because I know how much you love Perlypso ;). And what you said about how Annabeth suffering is a bonus….what is wrong with you?! Annabeth is AWESOME! Yeah...I'm sure that chapter was your favorite! Bye!_

 **I don't own the lyrics.**

 **Rick Riordan owns this and whatnot.**

 **THALIA'S POV**

' _I'm a princess cut from marble, I'm smoother than a storm.'_

"Oh my gods! Is she OK?" I panicked into the phone.

"Yeah, she's alright, she just woke up again." Kelp Brain answered.

"Am I allowed to visit?" I asked.

"No, family only." Percy answered. "They only allowed me since I'm a 'witness' to what happened or whatever and they kicked Calypso out a while back."

I scowled. I knew about their relationship and I knew Annabeth would be heartbroken when she found out. "Well too bad, I'm coming anyway." Before Percy could start to protest, I hung up and shrugged on my leather jacket. No one says no to Thalia Grace.

I locked the door and ran down the driveway in my black combat boots. I spotted a blur of movement by the shrubs to my left, but I ignored it. I hopped into my car and stuck the keys into the ignition. Suddenly, I heard an engine roar to life behind me as I put my foot on the pedal. I checked in the mirror and it was a black Ford truck who made the noise. There's only one person I know who owns one. I groaned. I turned my key off and pulled it out and stuck it into my pocket. I climbed out of the car and went up to the driver's side of the sleek Ford. The tinted window rolled down so I could see the driver. And I was right. There he was, Nico di' Angelo, right before my eyes in all his glory.

He smiled sheepishly. "Hey T-Thals."

"Why are you stalking me!?" I demanded.

Nico gulped. "I was going to tell you something."

"Well what is it that was so important to interrupt my trip to the hospital for?" I asked, clearly frustrated.

"Wait, why are you going to the hospital? Is it about Annabeth? Is she OK?" Nico asked, panicked.

"Jeez, cool your jets. Yeah, she just woke up from unconsciousness." I informed him.

"Can I come too?" Nico said hopefully.

"No, family only." I smirked.

"You too aren't related." Nico said confused. Ugh, oblivious men. Can't he see that I was going to lie? Duh!

"Nico, darling, there's a thing called idiocy. I'm going to take advantage of it by lying." I explained slowly, pretending he was stupid.

"I don't need a step by step, Thals." Nico growled.

"Whatever, whatever. So, as you can see, you cannot go with me. Understand?"

"Why not? Can't I lie too?"

"No, they won't fall for it."

"Why not?" Nico argued. "We look alike enough!" I groaned, but he was right. Me and him did have the same black hair, same freckles, and height. We could pass as siblings. I'm not sure that we could pass as Annabeth's cousins or whatever, but it was worth a shot.

"Alright." I gave in begrudgingly. I climbed into the passenger's seat next to Nico.

Nico smirked and said, "I knew you couldn't resist me." I blushed. Why am I doing that all of a sudden? I've never blushed before!

"Oooh, is the great Thalia Grace blushing?" I glared at him for using my last name and for joking.

Then I teased him with my sweetest, most innocent voice and whispered in his ear, "You want to make me blush some more?" Nico turned a bright fire truck red and I snorted.

"You-you sh-should've seen your f-face!" I managed between chortles of laughter.

Nico blushed harder. "Shut up!" he squeaked. My laughter slowed. "Aw, is baby Neeks OK?" I pinched his cheek.

He pushed my hand away. "Let's get going." I sobered up as I remembered why we were here.

"Right." I agreed. We ventured on our way and 20 minutes later, we made it to the hospital. As we were walking, I reminded Nico of what to do. "Remember Nico, we're Annabeth's cousins and you are my brother."

"I got it."

"Are you sure you got it? I know you're not as stupid as my dear cousin Kelp Brain, but you can sometimes be-"

"Be what?" Nico asked confused.

"You know, you can be clueless." I said.

He stopped walking and I stopped walking when I saw that he did.

"I'm clueless?" Nico exclaimed, frustrated. "I've had a crush on you for two freaking years, and I'm the one that's clueless?" he accused. I was completely and utterly shocked. Nico liked me? How could I have never picked up the signs? Am I so clueless that I didn't notice that my best guy friend liked me?

"Nico I-"

"No, just forget I said anything." Nico stormed off towards the hospital. I just stood there, contemplating on how I feel. I don't think I liked Leo anymore. I think that was just confusion. I definitely didn't like Luke. So how did I feel about Nico?

 **NICO'S POV**

' _And the scars that mark my body, they're silver and gold.'_

Why? Why did I have to do that? Gods, why am I so _stupid_? I could've kept it all in, bottled up my feelings, just like I always do! Now Thalia probably hates me. Great, I've just lost my best friend. I bet she only likes me as a younger sibling anyway.

Instead of going into the hospital as planned, I sat onto a bench outside of the hospital. I was deep in thought, until I felt a weight next to me. I glanced up and looked back down to my shoes. "Hey Calypso." I muttered.

"What's wrong Nico?" she asked. I was surprised that she knew my name, because we definitely weren't friends and we were apart of different crowds.

"Why should I tell you?" I said harshly. "It's not like we've ever talked to each other or anything."

"Are we going to talk about that know? I was just going to help you. Gods." she huffed as she started to get up.

"Look, Calypso, I'm sorry. I've just got a lot on my mind."

Calypso sat back down. "And why is that?" she asked curiously.

"I may have accidently told Thalia I had a crush on her." I sighed.

"So what's the problem?" Calypso blinked, clearly confused.

"She probably doesn't like me like that." I explained.

"Did you give her time to answer?" she asked.

"Well...not exactly."

"So she didn't get to tell her feelings."

"No…" I trailed off.

"So maybe there's hope." Calypso said. "Well, I've got to get home, or my dad Atlas is going to get mad." Calypso gave me a quick little hug and got up and walked to her car. I got up to, and started running around, searching for Thalia. Then I heard a blood, curdling scream. And that's when I found her. Pressed against a car by someone. And after that, all I saw was red.

 **THALIA'S POV**

' _My blood is a flood, of rubies precious stones.'_

I was trying to decipher where Nico ran off to when I was pulled by a force from behind.

"Wha-" I was cut off as a dirty, large hand covered my mouth. I stared wide-eyed at the unrecognizable man. He pressed me against a van.

"How 'bout you and I have some fun?" he slurred. He reeked of liquor, and he had probably traveled into the hospital parking lot from the bar across the street. I shook my head violently and bit his hand. I screamed as loud as I could and the strange man pressed my harder against the car. Suddenly, Nico came out of nowhere and punched the guy senseless as I stared, horror stricken. The man was on the ground within seconds, groaning. Nico grabbed my hand and we ran all the way back into the truck. Once we were inside the car, Nico held me tight as a few tears escaped my eyelids.

"Thanks." I whispered.

"Are you OK?" Nico asked worriedly, pulling apart.

"I can take care of myself." I tried to say firmly, but my voice cracked.

Thankfully, Nico overlooked that. "I know you can, Thals. I'm so sorry."

"Sorry? You didn't do anything wrong." I said.

"Yeah I did." Nico muttered. "If I never would've said that _thing,_ this never would have happened."

I lifted Nico's chin up. "You did nothing wrong. It was my fault if anything."

Nico opened his mouth to protest, but I shut him up by brushing my lips against his cheek. Nico stared at my shocked, and I whispered in his ear, "I like you too."

 **YASS! Thalico! I ship Thalico and Reynico, and I'm not sure which one to do. Review and tell me which one you'd rather have. Don't forget that Thalia and Nico aren't related in this, and just Thalia and Percy are. I love you all and see you all next chapter!**

 **\- Emma ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

***hides behind chair* Yeah….it's been a while. I am soooo sorry to all of you, but I have had a major case of writer's block. I mean, I really want to write the Percy/Calypso/Annabeth chapters because it's similar to what's going on in my life right now. But after these next few chaptes, there will be Percy/Calypso/Annabeth. And I hate to say it but, this story may end soon :(. I mean, these next two chapters are Reyna/Jason/Piper and then I will make a Percy/Calypso/Annabeth chapter or two, then a few others, and we'll wrap this whole show up. I will be making a new story afterwards, and I will tell you the summary when I finish this story. Thank you all for all these reviews!**

 **Shoutouts:**

 _ **Aquafin:**_ _Yeah, Chapter 1 was sooooo confusing. I'm glad you like my story and I hope this update was fast enough for you. Thanks!_

 _ **Andi707:**_ _I know, no Annabeth! I wish I could write it every chapter, but unfortunately there are other characters I must worry about. But after I'm finished writing this story I'm writing a complete (shh it's a secret) Percabeth story. But that doesn't mean they'll end up together in THIS story, mwahaha. But there's still a chance. Percy will be the final character to pair off with someone, so...yeah. If you're into Percabeth, then there might be a chance. And you are amazing XD!_

 _ **jwear:**_ _Great idea! I will probably have Reyna fall in love with someone that hasn't been introduced, but Nico isn't gay in this fanfic and I'm not too sure about Thalia. But I will consider that for another fanfic though. Thanks for reviewing!_

 _ **ZoeandArtyawesomelover:**_ _Ok, ok, I'm messed up too, but we can be messed up together! I agree, Thalico is amazing, and as for the Perlypso, don't worry, there will be more where that came from. I never said I liked Percabeth, I just don't agree that Annabeth is all that bad, but I see your points. Perlypso will be this chapter because I have to catch up on Reyna, Piper, Jason, and Leo. But soon enough, Perlypso will be here. And I hope you do PM me, it's nice talking to you! Bye! ;)_

 _ **guest (Guest):**_ _Yas! Thalico! Looks like Thalico is going for the win! And I can't believe you love my story, I don't even like my story. I only update for you all. Thanks for reviewing and I love ya! ;)_

 _ **Wannabedemigod01 (Guest):**_ _Did he what? Kiss Calypso? Nah, not yet...maybe not ever, mwahahaha._

 **Rick Riordan owns PJO and HOO**

 **Dem lyrics aren't mine, yo (that was my attempt at being hipster)**

 **REYNA'S POV (I am awful at this POV, I know, so sorry beforehand)**

' _It's been a long day, without you, my friend.'_

I fussed with my dark braid. I was in no mood to go to school today, but I couldn't just give up because the game gets rough, right? So I was getting ready for my day. I thought today was going to be normal, just like any other day. I wouldn't know how wrong I was until later.

I parked my car in the parking lot and walked in a sophisticated and powerful fashion, Roman like power seeping into the air from each step I took. I kind of looked like Katniss Everdeen, with my dark, side braid, my coal **(THG pun)** colored eyes **(I know Katniss had grey eyes, but whatever)** and my olive skin. I hoped Jason liked the Hunger Games then, if you know what I mean.

I know Jason and Piper have been together for a while now, but from my sources (Calypso is _such_ a blabber mouth) they haven't been the normal happy couple and they have passed the honeymoon stage. Maybe it was their relationships time to die, and if I stepped in, maybe I could be the first swooping eagle out of the crowds that are waiting to capture Jason's heart.

I walked on the firm pavement **(yeah, bloody Americans can say pavement too, Dan and Phil! And while I'm at it, PINOF 7 WAS AMAZING)** beneath my feet, my eyes searching for the front metal doors of the school. As I spotted them, I picked up my pace, eager to start the day off by talking to _the_ Jason Grace. Then again, Nico di Angelo seemed pretty interesting as well. But I heard (once again from Calypso) that him and Thalia Grace are a thing now, much to my disappointment.

I finally got to the doors that held the school building strongly, and I gripped the freezing, steel handle and pulled the door open. I took in my surroundings I wasn't early, but I wasn't late either. We still had a while until school started though. And that's when it happened. Jason Grace walked in, practically glowing, and I was probably staring at him like a fool. But you must be a fool to fall in love, right? Finally, piercing blue eyes met mine. I kept my stare, boring my eyes into his. He walked over to me, muttering half-hearted apologies on the way as he bumped into random people. I was a bit afraid I couldn't control myself.

His voice entered my hearing as he said, "Hey Reyna. You look nice toda-" Screw self control. I grabbed him by the collar of his T-shirt and hungrily placed my lips onto his. He didn't respond, his lips were frozen against mine. Then I saw a camera flash from my peripheral vision. I whirled around and saw Leo with his phone flash, and then that devilish elf ran off into the crowds of people at their lockers. Jason weaved his way to the crowd and I followed, not having time to think about the thing I just did. Well, everyone always says, "Go Big or Go Home."

By the time we actually reached Leo, he had managed to send everyone the picture. My phone dinged and I scanned the photo. Oh gods. Why did I have to do that?! What's Piper going to think. I'll just explain everything to her. Maybe that will help?

I search everywhere for Piper and I run into her into the hallway. She looks at me with a tear falling from her face and fury in her eyes. And then she does something that surprises me. I heard the slap before I felt it. My hand immediately goes to my cheek, stinging with a red passion. I slapped her back. Sometimes my temper gets the best of me, but I am usually cool and calm.

Soon enough, this is a full out fight, us yanking each others hair, scratching each other with our nails, and just slapping and hitting each other. I heard someone whistle and others chant, "Cat fight, Cat fight!" but I ignored them. I don't lose, and Piper isn't going to stop me.

I push her down hard enough that she stumbles to the floor and then a teacher helps her up and pulls her away from me, as another teacher is doing the same to me. I catch a pair of eyes flitting between me and Piper, them being a familiar electric blue. Betrayal and anger fill up his pupils and he shakes his head at me as if to say, 'this is all your fault.' I brush away a traitor tear and am pulled off towards the principal's office.

 **JASON'S POV**

' _Feel like giving up, but I'll never stop.'_

Piper or Reyna? The thought had never really occurred to me before. I really like Piper, but Reyna is pretty great too. Her lips were soft, but they seemed to be searching for something. And the first and only time I had ever kissed Piper, is was hesitant, and gentle, and my brain turned to mush when it had happened. Piper and I have been fighting a lot lately. I'm afraid it might be the end of our relationship. And now? I don't know where we stand. I just hope that I'll end up with the one I love.

 **Ok, I am the worst! I am so weird too. Like, when I take an (almost) month long break, I can barely write anything! I'm sorry, my writer's block is preventing me from doing anything. Sorry for the gods awful chapter, sorry for my 3 week long break, I am just so sorry! I'm not even going to have a review goal, I don't deserve reviews. The only reason I uploaded this is so you all can read something. I'm so sorry :(**

 **-Emma Grace**


	17. Chapter 17

**HELLO GUESS YOU WEREN'T EXPECTING TO HEAR BACK FROM ME! HAHAHA YOUR TROLLER IS BACK! Today is the day before the last day of school (aka the day they take away my computer) so I'm updating. Haha whoops. Enjoy this chapter!**

 **Shoutouts:**

 _ **ZoeandArtyawesomelover:**_ _Thanks for your review, and I'm glad that you (unlike most people) actually read my author's notes! Yeah, writer's block is awful. And everyone hates them because the author's can't write and the readers can't read, so it's a lose lose situation. And I do care for the readers, so much, it's the ONLY reason I even write, besides me enjoying it of course :). I liked the catfight too, and I was hoping to fit it in that last chapter, but I didn't know how. Jeyna or Jasper? The world may never know! I don't think Percy and Piper will end up together, since I'm so close to the end and I just don't see it happening. Mess up Percabeth? What Percabeth? There's no Percabeth in this story yet...but there could be...hehehe. :). PM ME! (That reply was old so if I seem weird then that's why)_

 _ **Guest:**_ _Finish the story? There's still a little bit to go :)_

 _ **deannathedragonslayer101:**_ _*facepalm* Deanna? Why…? Ok, even though I could reply to your review IN PERSON, I will reply to your review on here, because I'm too lazy to do anything else about it. And how is it unexpected? I'm pretty sure I told you what was going to happen. Never mind. I don't know what is happening to this world, I might just kill off some of the characters for fun_ _¯\\_(_ _ツ_ _)_/¯_

 _ **MAL-DaughterofChaos:**_ _Thanks for all the ideas! LUV YOU 2 HONEYNUGGET._

 **I don't own PJO or HOO, a certain troll does.**

 **I do not own the lyrics used.**

 **JASON'S POV**

' _Welcome to the end of eras, ice has melted back to life.'_

 _Piper or Reyna?_ The words rang in my head on repeat, like a broken record. I had been asking myself this ever since Piper and Reyna had gotten suspended last week and tonight was a Saturday night. I should be having fun, like a normal teenager, but is anyone really normal! But here I was, sitting in my bedroom, my mind continuously whispering in my ear _Piper or Reyna?_

"I don't know!" I shouted in reply to my mind self. I was so sick of this stupid question: why couldn't I just pick one girl? It seemed so simply, yet it wasn't at all. I know I shouldn't just give up on Piper just for a couple of silly fights...or many serious arguments, but she had to go through all of this pain because of me and my indecisiveness, and I don't want her to go through even more pain. What should I do? I mindlessly grabbed my keys from my jacket pocket, toying with them unconsciously. Wait...maybe Calypso's party would take my mind off of all of my problems…

 **~Line Break~**

When I arrived at the party, things were fully blown out. I saw people swamped out in the yard, holding red solo cups, I saw several people making out in the house (I think I saw a couple go upstairs too…) and I could see Percy and Calypso hanging out away from everyone else. Thank the gods, people I know! I drifted to over where they were. I didn't want to do something I would regret.

"Hey, guys," I greeted them.

"Sup," Percy grinned. Calypso rolled her eyes at me like I was a nuisance, a young child that was destroying everything in its wake, including her best friend's heart. All in all, she looked like she was annoyed by my presence and I wouldn't blame her. I would be annoyed with me too, especially if I was potentially hurting one of her friends.

"I'm going to go get a drink," Calypso announced, her speech slurred enough to let me know that she had been drinking. I don't know what compels teenagers to make bad decisions ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯.

"You want one, Percy?" Now it was Percy's turn to roll his eyes.

"I don't drink, remember?" he said darkly. **(It's because of Smelly Gabe, if you were wondering)**

"You didn't tell me that you didn't drink," Calypso said confused.

"You didn't tell me that you did," Percy shot back. "And besides, I probably told Annabeth because she actually listens to me!"

"Ugh why don't you go date her then!" Calypso yelled, storming off towards the house.

Percy shrugged her off. "Aahh the joys of love. Don't be there," Percy told me. **(Ha, the line 'don't be there' was from Girl Meets World, my favorite TV show, just so you know)**

"Too bad, because that's what I came over here to talk to you about."

Percy groaned. "Come on, man, all I think about all day, every day, 24/7 is girls."

"You mean Calypso and Annabeth?"

"See, you get me, that's why you're my bro, bro."

"I don't know whether I should choose Piper or Reyna," I began.

Percy snorted. "Fake-dated Reyna. She's cold and unforgiving. Piper is kind of clingy. I only know that because I'm pretty sure she had a crush on me at the beginning of the year."

"Not helping," I told him.

"What, I'm not your love doctor!" Percy complained.

"Please, just help me," I begged.

Percy sat up from his slumped position and set his soda down. "Look, I don't have this whole love thing figured out yet, and I know just about as much as the next guy, but someone once told me that if you loved the first person so much, then why did you fall in love with the second?"

"You're right...you're absolutely right! Thanks a million, man," I told him.

"No, thank you. Now I'm chilling with you and Calypso isn't nagging at me. This is the life."

"Hey, Percy," I called to him.

"Yeah?"

"If you like Calypso so much then why did you fall for Annabeth Chase?" I said.

Percy scrunched his eyebrows together.

"Huh...not cool, man. Now I've gotta figure some schist out."

I laughed. "See ya."

"Bye, Jason."

I raced toward my car. I needed to talk to to the girls.

"Hey, watch out!" someone warned me, but it was too late. A hard object slammed into my skull with such force, I went out like a light.

 **REYNA'S POV**

' _Oh show me your love, your love, give me more but it's not enough'_

"Hello?" I asked into the phone, pressing my cell-phone against my ear.

"Yes, this is the Sloan Grey Memorial Hospital. Jason Grace has been entered as a patient and wanted us to contact you." Oh thank gods, he's not dead. I am so going to kill him for almost getting killed!

"What happened?" I asked.

"He was hit with a brick…,"

"Is he OK?" I croaked. Stay strong, Reyna. Nothing can touch you.

"If you are able to, Jason would like you to come and see him," the nurse continued.

"I'm on my way!" I told them and I hung up the phone.

 **~Line Break~**

"What are _you_ doing here?" Piper interrogated my coldly as I entered the hospital. Well, she tried to be cold. She was a normally nice person, but if she was going to try and be cold to _me,_ then she was in for a nasty blizzard.

"Same reason as you," I responded, attempting to be civilized. I checked the waiting room where several of Jason's friends were leisurely lounging. Percy was chilling out in there as well as Calypso and Leo, and some others.

"You may go and see him now," a nurse told us. We nodded and Piper and I went but everyone else sat boredly in the waiting room. Except Leo. His legs were bouncing up and down impatiently, as if he wanted to go with us but knew that we should go first.

"Jason?" Piper called out worriedly once we entered Jason's room. Clingy much? I almost gasped at Jason. He was lucky to have survived without and trauma to his skull or brain. He had several stitches on his head and he was holding the weapon of choice for some reason: a rusty, red brick.

"I was at a party and things were really rowdy and someone threw this at my head on accident," Jason explained, caressing the brick with his thumb. "I want to keep the brick as a souvenir. And it is a nice brick. Her name is Felicia," he told us. **(Oh my gods, please let me make Jason end up with the brick. Go read my Brason [brick x jason] fic if you SHIP IT LIKE ME)**

Jason clearly was somewhat traumatized if he named a brick and was keeping it as a pet.

"Are you OK, Jason?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I had them contact you because I wanted to speak to the both of you," Jason said. "Someone once told me that if I really loved someone, then I shouldn't have fallen for the second one. And, Piper, you don't deserve someone that's going to fall for someone else while they're with you. Which is why….I'm choosing Reyna."

 **Whoops. Sorry Piper! I will try to update ASAP but it probably won't be for a while. Please review and I love you all.**

 **~Emma Grace :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Jeez, ten months goes by fast, huh? I'm sorry I haven't updated. Nothing really excited happened during my absence, and I don't really have an excuse, although I am so sorry! Thanks for everyone who has supported me throughout this story. Also, I AM STILL WAITING FOR HIDDEN TO UPDATE? Is it just me or? It's been over a year**

 **¯\\_(** **ツ** **)_/¯. Anywho, I'll get started here.**

 **Shoutouts:**

 _ **21mkucsera:**_ _I'm sorry you've had to wait so long for this chapter! Hopefully I'll be able to update more frequently._

 _ **imadamnfangirl**_ _ **:**_ _There will be more Thalico and Percabeth to come :)_

 _ **cool panther:**_ _I'll try to put some of your ideas in my story, as you had many good ones. Sorry about the wait!_

 **I don't own PJO or HOO, a certain troll does.**

 **I do not own the lyrics used.**

 **PERCY'S POV**

' _Got A secret, cAn you keep it, sweAr this one you'll sAve.'_

I sat boredly in the waiting room, tapping my feet in an irregular pattern. How long was this supposed to take?

I looked around, making sure no one was paying any attention to me. Leo was passed out cold in his chair, his head on Calypso's shoulder. She smiled at him and was watching him sleep. The few others that had been here had either left or gone to the vending machines for a snack. I got up, hoping Calypso would ignore me and I would go unnoticed.

"Hey," she said, causing me to pause mid-step.

"What?" I asked, a little frustrated.

"Where are you going?" She looked at me questioningly.

"I'm just going to the bathroom," I lied. "I'll be right back."

Calypso nodded, although she looked suspicious. "Ok, then. Hurry up."

I nodded, walking briskly. I passed through several hallways, trying to find _her_. I opened the door to her room, knocking softly.

"Hey," I whispered.

"Hi," Annabeth mumbled back.

I hadn't seen her for a while, especially not after the last time. Once Annabeth had woken up, doctors flooded the room and I was forced to leave.

Her grey eyes burned into mine, and I noticed that they were filled with tears.

"What's wrong?" I asked genuinely, rubbing her arm comfortingly.

Annabeth bit her lip, her calculating grey eyes searching my face. "Nothing, Seaweed Brain," she said, a tear falling down her face.

I cupped her face with my cheek, the pads of my thumbs wiping her tears away. "Don't lie to me, Wise Girl."

Annabeth bit her lip, hesitating before replying to me. "I'm scared," she admitted.

"It's ok to be scared," I told her. "After everything you've been through, you deserve to be more than scared. What are you scared of?"

She closed her eyes for a moment and opened them back up. "I'm scared of losing you."

I paused, looking at her. I don't know what made me to it, to be honest. I leant forward, brushing my lips against Annabeth's. All the feelings that we had both kept inside spilled out. I kissed her needily, like I needed her to breathe. I eventually pulled away, realizing what I had done. _I cheated on Calypso._ How could I have done this? I thought I was a loyal person, but I just betrayed my girlfriend!

"Ahem," a voice from behind said, clearing their voice to get our attention.

And there Calypso was, standing in the doorway of Annabeth's hospital room.

"I knew you were lying to me, Percy," she said, oddly calm.. I stayed frozen on the spot in shock. "I could always get my revenge on you both, but…considering all that's happened between you guys, I really shouldn't be surprised. And it's not like I was completely honest, either," Calypso admitted. "Percy, I think we can agree that this is a mutual breakup. But if anyone asks, I dumped you."

Calypso left the room, leaving me and Annabeth alone.

"So," I began. "That just happened."

Annabeth nodded. "If you were with her, then why did you kiss me?"

"I…," I trailed off. How exactly should I word this? "Before I was dating Calypso, I knew I liked you. But I didn't think you would want to date me, especially so soon after everything that happened. It was stupid of me, and I was confused about my feelings. I'm sorry, Annabeth."

She lifted her IV free arm to caress my cheek. "Are you sure about your feelings now?"

I smiled at her touch and nodded. "Yes. I am."

I kissed her again, less hesitant than before. How great it felt to finally be sure of something. Because in this world, she was the only thing I was sure of in that moment.

 **REYNA'S POV**

' _All my friends are heathens take it slow,"_

I stood with my mouth agape. I cannot believe he chose me over her. Was I even sure of my feelings for Jason?

"Jason," I began. I knew that I had put everyone through emotional turmoil to date Jason, and now that I'm not even sure if I like him to begin with, I feel stupid. Stupid feelings! "You shouldn't pick me."

Piper gasped, tears running down her face. I felt more guilty than I ever thought I could feel.

"Why?" Jason said, wincing at his head injury..

"Are you sure you even like me?" I asked.

He hesitated. "No...no I'm not."

I sighed. "Are you sure of your feelings for Piper?"

He didn't hesitate at all and he smiled. "Yes, I know I love Piper." His hand flew to his mouth when he realized what he just said.

"My work here is done," I announced. I turned to leave, adding, "And don't listen to advice from Percy Jackson."

Jason asked, shocked, "How did you know I was talking about Percy?"

I smirked. "Just a lucky guess."

 **Yes, this is a short chapter, and I apologize for not writing it longer. The only reason I have time to work on this is because I stayed home sick. Hopefully this won't be the only fanfiction I update today. Love you guys!**

 **~Emma Grace :)**


End file.
